Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime
by Olidee
Summary: SLASH HPxDM C’aurait pu être un jour comme tous les autres jours, seulement au lieu de la bagarre quotidienne entre les deux princes de l'école, ils … ils… Ils disent qu’ils sont ENSEMBLE !
1. Prologue

Bon en ce moment j'écris Pour quelques gallions, mais vu que je suis momentanément invalide du bras droit, et que j'ai envie de faire plaisir à mes lecteurs, voici un truc qui n'est hélas pas encore achevé…. Mais qui le sera après, ne vous en faites pas. Donc en attendant la suite de Pour quelques gallions, voici Mais, puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime ! 

* * *

**Titre **: Mais, puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime !  
**Auteur** : Olidée  
**Genre** : Humour, romance  
**Couple **: Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter  
**Rating **:  
**Disclaimer** : J.K Rowling c'est elle qui a créé l'univers HP, moi je fais juste que reprendre son monde à ma sauce.  
**Résumé** : S'aurait pu être un jour comme tous les autres jours, seulement au lieu de la bagarre quotidienne, ils …. ils… Ils disent qu'ils sont ENSEMBLE !

* * *

**Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime.**

* * *

_Prologue_

Version corrigée

Sur le chemin de la grande salle, du côté des Gryffondors.

Harry Potter suivit de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, étaient plongés dans une drôle de conversation. Harry avançait à pas rapide, et tentait tant bien que mal de faire passer son idée.

- Ecoutez, je vous demande pas grand-chose, juste de faire ce que je vous dit, s'époumonait presque Harry.

- Mais Harry, intervient Ron, tu nous demande presque de nous montrer sympa avec les Serpentards.

- Ron, c'est tout à fait ça. Vous restez calme, gentil…

- Harry mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

- Il se passe rien, absolument rien. Vous, vous contentez juste de rester dans votre coin, pas de bagarres, pas d'insultes…

- Harry mais que comptes tu faire, poursuivit la jeune fille de plus en plus alarmée.

- Mione, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferrais rien, et vous non plus d'ailleurs.

- Tu t'imagines, s'ils nous cherchent des noises, comme tous les jours…

- Ils ne chercheront pas de noises, Ron et toi non plus, ok.

- S'ils attachent je me défends Harry, c'est clair.

- Non Ron, darda Harry en se retournant vers lui, ce qui est clair c'est que tu fais rien. (Il repartit) Je vous demande pas grand chose pourtant. Juste de ne rien faire, c'est pas compliqué pourtant.

Sur le chemin de la grande salle, du côté des Serpentards.

Drago Malefoy comme chaque matin était entouré de ses fidèles sujets, à gauche il y avait Blaise Zabini et Vincent Crabbe, à droite il y avait Pansy Parkinson et Grégory Goyle. Le chef de cette magnifique troupe avançait d'un pas déterminant renseignant ses poursuivants sur les démarches à tenir à partir d'aujourd'hui.

- Ecoutez moi bien vous quatre, parce que je ne le répèterais pas. A partir d'aujourd'hui vous oubliez les Gryffondors.

- Quoi, tenta Crabbe.

- T'ai-je demandé ton avis ? Non. Alors la ferme. Je reprends. Vous oubliez les Gryffondors, quand vous en voyez un vous vous montrez gentils. Surtout si c'est le macaque et la je-sais-tout. Plus d'altercations, plus de chamailleries, plus d'insultes. C'est compris ?

- Drago, commença Pansy, je crois…

- Non Pansy, tu ne crois pas. Tu fais ce que j'ai dit, un point c'est tout. Compris.

La petite troupe acquiesça sans vraiment en avoir trop eu le choix, faut pas contrarier le chef, surtout s'il est de bonne humeur. Pourtant Pansy lançait de regards affoler à Blaise, qui n'en savait pas plus qu'elle.

* * *

La suite, de suite...


	2. Ô Scandale

**Titre **: Mais, puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime !  
**Auteur** : Olidée  
**Genre** : Humour, romance  
**Couple **: Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter  
**Rating **: T  
**Disclaimer** : J.K Rowling c'est elle qui a créé l'univers HP, moi je fais juste que reprendre son monde à ma sauce.  
**Résumé** : C'aurait pu être un jour comme tous les autres jours, seulement au lieu de la bagarre quotidienne entre les deux princes de l'école, ils …. ils… Ils disent qu'ils sont ENSEMBLE !

* * *

**Mais, puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime !**

* * *

_**Chap.1 : Ö Scandale !!**_

Version corrigée

Comme chaque matin depuis près de sept ans maintenant, Poudlard retenait son souffle le temps d'un énième affrontement entre les Serpentards, sous la direction de leur beau prince, Drago Malefoy, et les Gryffondors, mené par le héro du monde magique, Harry Potter. Ce n'était qu'un nomment à passer, ils se voyaient, d'insultaient, se battaient, et soit un professeur passait et les s'arrêtait, soit ils se retenaient car il y avait un enseignant pas loin. Mais aujourd'hui semblait être un jour exceptionnel car…. Catastrophe. Certains irons même jusqu'à crie ô scandale.

Les deux camps était face à face comme à leur habitude, se dirigeant droit l'un vers l'autre. Mais tout ce qu'Harry venait de dire lui paraissait tellement bizarre, qu'Hermione craignait le pire. A quelques pas de leur ennemi naturel, la Gryffondore, passa devant le brun pour le stopper.

- Attend Harry, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça.

- Faire quoi sale… commença à rager Pansy.

- Pansy, siffla le blond. Ne t'ai-je pas prévenu.

La jeune fille s'apprêtait à répondre, mais elle préféra fermer sa bouche devant le regard noir que lui lança Drago.

- Bonjour Hermione (sourire) Comment vas-tu ce matin ? (sourire) J'espère que tu as bien dormit. (sourire)

L'assistance n'en revenait pas, bouche bée, souffle coupée, ils croyaient tous à une hallucination collective. Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, LE Drago Malefoy, prince des Serpentards venait être polie, voir civilisé avec Hermione Granger, Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondors ?

- Drago alors tu étais sérieux tout à l'heure quand tu nous disais de…. de….s'interrogea Blaise le regard ahurie.

Harry fit un pas en avant, et lui répondit.

- Bien sûr qu'il était sérieux, n'est ce pas Dray ?

Un sourire presque mesquin se dessina sur les lèvres de blond. Il plongea son regard dans celui du brun et ce dernier lui caressa la joue avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur les lèvres.

BOUM !! Si la majorité des personnes présentent se contentaient de manquer d'air, d'essuyer leurs lunettes craignant de mal voir ou de chercher à sortir de ce rêve éveillé, Ron s'était évanouit et était tombé lourdement sur le sol.

- Crabbe, Goyle, allez aider Rrrrronald (il serra fort les dents entre sa mâchoire pour prononcer le nom du rouquin).

Ces deux gorilles acquiescèrent, et quoi qu'un peu surpris pas la demande de leur maître, ils se rendirent près de l'évanouit et le soulevèrent légèrement en lui demandant de se réveiller. A ses côtés Pansy respirait de moins en moins bien. Ce qui rendit Harry faussement compatissant.

- Hermione tu devrais aider Pansy, je crois qu'elle se sent pas très bien là.

C'était sûr, là, elle manquait totalement d'air. Hermione qui jusqu'a présent n'avait pas détaché son regard Harry, se tourna vers Pansy pour constater que la dite Pansy mimait très bien le poisson hors de l'eau. Un peu plus loin, Crabbe et Goyle, s'égosillaient à réanimer le Gryffondor dans les vapes et avaient même commencé à avoir recours à des gifles. Devant le carnage, Drago décida de faire quelque chose.

- Blaise, va donc aider ses deux empotés, s'ils continuent à le frapper comme ça, le rouquin risque de ne jamais s'en relever.

Il termina sa phrase en attirant Harry vers lui et en l'enlaçant dans ses bras. Cette nouvelle forme de tendresse laissa, Blaise sur le chaos, mais Drago lui lança un regard meurtrier et le noir déguerpit aussi vite qu'il pu et pris la situation en main. Il se mit à éventer Ron avec un des livres qui se trouvait au sol pendant que les molosses de Malefoy le soutenaient.

Voyant que tout allait pour le mieux, les deux princes de Poudlard décidèrent de se donner des petits bisous câlins sur les lèvres, qu'ils ponctuaient de temps à autres de petites phrases.

- Alors Malefoy, satisfait ? Susurra le survivant avant de l'embrasser.

- Presque Potter, presque. Siffla l'aristocrate avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son compagnon.

- Tu veux quoi encore Malefoy, lança Harry tentant de me pas monter son irritation.

- Tu as oubli de me rouler une pèle à faire pâlir les fantômes, Potter, répliqua froidement Drago avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles Harry pour un plus long baiser.

Ok, se dit le survivant, il veut son super baiser et bien il l'aura. Profitant de ce long baiser sur les lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche pour happer celle de Drago, et après avoir passer sa langue tout autour des fines lèvres du blond, il força sans aucune difficulté la barrière de ses dents pour venir rencontrer la langue chaude et excitée de son partenaire. Se suivit alors un long et passionné baiser, qui vit baver toute l'assemblé. Hermione toute blanche se retourna vers le poisson en manque d'air et quand leur regard se croisèrent elles se ….sourièrent, enfin c'était l'idée qu'elles voulaient faire passer, car actuellement elles battaient à elles deux tous les records de grimaces de Ron.

Pendant que leurs langues étaient dans un échange passionné, les deux garçons eux-mêmes d'en revenaient pas. Le blond trouvait que le brun était plutôt doué, et le brun espérait que le blond continu indéfiniment à l'embrasser. C'est qu'il y avait un problème. Par Merlin où était passer, leurs verves haineuses ? Bon, certes jusqu'ici tout allait bien, mais il n'était nullement prévu qu'ils étaient obligés d'aimer ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. Dans un élan de combativité, Harry qui caressait la chevelure de Drago passa une main frénétique dedans et le décoiffa furieusement. Ce dernier poussa un cri de rage qui passa inaperçu parmi tous leurs gémissements. Il devait venger cet affront. Glissant langoureusement ses mains jusqu'aux fesses de son amant, Drago le coinça encore plus contre lui et se mit à peloter frénétiquement son postérieur. Et plus le blond pelotait et plus le brun décoiffait.

Ils devaient certainement tous rêves, et lui aussi d'ailleurs. Le maître de potion, la terreur des cachots, Sevérus Rogue, s'avançait vers cette scène, tout droit sorti de film d'horreur moldu, sans comprendre ce qui se passait, mais certain de ne pas vouloir le savoir, de toute façon. Rien que d'imaginer leurs explications, la migraine pointait le bout de son nez.

Il y avait le concours des plus larges dents sortis hors de leur bouche où Mlles Pansy Parkinson et Hermione Granger faisaient bonne figure. Les deux filles se regardaient bêtement et plus l'une montrait ses dents plus l'autre lui montrait les siennes. Rogue pensa immédiatement aux petits singes qu'on trouvent dans les cirques. S'entraînaient-elles pour partir avec une des troupes ambulantes ?

Il y avait aussi une réadaptation de Roméo et Juliette, version carpette écroulée à terre (et accessoirement 100 masculine). Dans les rôles principaux Blaise Zabini pour Roméo et Ronald Weasley pour Juliette. Il voyait pas trop ce que faisait Crabbe et Goyle dans cette histoire là, sans doute les metteurs en scène. Très originale le coup de l'éventail, il faudrait y repenser lors de la prochaine représentation théâtral de Poudlard.

Et pour tout en finir, la cerise sur le gâteau, une scène photo pornographique, ayant comme vedette principale Drago Malefoy lamentablement dévalorisé pas un amateur de second zone Harry Potter, le tout sous la mitraille de Colin Crivey. Depuis quand cette établissement était-elle devenue un lieu de débouche. Depuis des années il se faisait avoir, c'était pas un école de sorcier, mais belle et bien une maison close. Il avait signé pour être enseignant et il avait finit macro.

Se tenant l'arrête du nez et se positionnant devant les seuls personnes capables de lui expliquer la situation, enfin il l'espérait, le maître des cachots pris une profonde respiration et interrompit la liposuccion labiales des deux jeunes hommes.

- Voulez vous bien arrêter votre mascarade et m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ! s'écria le professeur de potion.

Harry lâcha les lèvres de son amant, non sans un gémissement de frustration. Il se passa sensuellement le revers de sa main sur sa bouche avant de lui répondre d'un air candide qui n'en était pas une.

- Hum ! Professeur c'est vous.

Les mains de Drago étaient toujours collées aux fesses d'Harry, ce dernier par ailleurs avait lui aussi toujours une main dans la chevelure du blond. Hermione et Pansy avaient pali en constatant la présence de l'enseignant, mais si la blonde espérait qu'il arrive à ramener l'ordre, la brunette craignait le pire pour son ami. Ron lui, à la voix de Rogue, était sorti des vapes, et regardait d'un œil chancelant la mise à mort.

- Oui Potter c'est moi, déçu. Mr. Malefoy, une explication !

Retirant une main du joli petit cul d'Harry, Drago repris son air, tout à fait Malefoyen, c'est-à-dire froid et impassible pour répondre, mais son amant le devança.

- On s'embrassait Professeur.

- Merci Potter, j'avais remarqué.

- Alors pourquoi avoir poser la question, professeur ?

Le dit professeur fusilla du regard l'insolent brun et reporta son attention sur l'aristocrate muet.

- J'attends une réponse, Mr. Malefoy.

Harry secoua la tête, c'était vraiment pas juste, l'autre con de blondinet avait doit au Mr. Et lui c'était à peine si son nom n'était pas plus craché que prononcé. Pansy sortit derrière le couple toujours lier pas la tête et les fesses, et se plaça à mi-chemin entre eux et le potioniste.

- Professeur c'est incompréhensible, je vous jure que c'est incompréhensible. Ce matin Drago nous a deman….

- Pansy, l'interrompit Drago, je peux m'expliquer moi-même.

- Je n'attends que cela Mr. Malefoy s'empressa le professeur avant de rajouter : Je vous écoute, parler.

Drago tout décoiffé consentit enfin à l'abandonner le postérieur d'Harry (qui en fit autant avec sa tête) et se plaça bien droit devant son cher directeur.

- Aujourd'hui, Harry et moi, nous avons décidé de mettre fin à notre relation secrète, s'exclama intelligiblement l'aristocrate.

- Relation secrète ? Hurla le survivant en lui jetant un regard effrayé.

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase qu'il reçut un violent coup de coude de la part du blond pour le rappeler à l'ordre.

- Ha oui, oui, oui. Notre relation secrète, confirma maladroitement le brun.

- Une relation secrète Drago ? S'insurgea Blaise.

- Une relation secrète, Harry ? Pleurnicha Ron.

- Oui une relation secrète, Blaise, lui répondit Drago, pendant d'Harry secoua la tête, bêtement.

- C'est pas possible Drago tu ne peux pas avoir de relation secrète, affirma Blaise.

- Comment ça je peux pas avoir une relation secrète ? S'indigna Drago.

- Si tu avais une relation je le saurais, Drago.

- Blaise, c'était une relation secrète, SECRETE.

- Non Drago, si tu avais une relation je le saurais.

- Mais elle était secrète, Blaise, Secrète.

- C'est-à-dire que personne ne le savait, Blaise, rajouta Harry avec un très grand sourire.

- Non Potter, si TU avais une relation secrète, TES amis ne l'auraient pas su. Mais si DRAGO avait une relation secrète JE l'aurais su.

- C'est la preuve que tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça, Blaise. J'avais une relation secrète avec Pot…enfin Harry et tu ne le savait pas, surtout parce qu'elle était SECRETE.

- Drago non, pour un œil averti comme le mien, si tu avais une relation SECRETE je l'aurais su. Tu es insupportable quand tu as une relation, alors imagines un peu pour une relation SECRETE.

- Qu'importe, suggéra Pansy entrant ainsi dans la conversation. Relation secrète ou pas, ça n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte aujourd'hui, maintenant, actuellement (elle haussait la voix à chaque mots), c'est pourquoi vous embrassez-vous en plein devant la grande salle ?

- Parce qu'ils ne veulent plus que leur relation soit secrète, railla Hermione à deux pas d'elle, totalement désappointée.

- Granger, je t'ai rien demander à toi, alors…

- On s'aime, l'interrompit Harry en posant un bras sur les épaules d'un Drago bouche bée jetant des regards d'égoutés à son compagnon.

- Tu veux dire que c'est un plan cul, interpréta Pansy.

- Non, je veux dire que lui et moi on s'aime, et qu'on ne peut plus vivre l'un sans l'autre.

- Ho ! Haaarrryyyy….Ron qui s'était relevé, s'effondra dans les bras de Goyle.

- Ok, c'est bon j'ai compris, c'est une parie c'est ça, lança Blaise.

Harry secoua sa tête négativement comme déçu par l'incompréhension de ses amis et « anciens » ennemis.

- Vous, vous aimez ? Questionna Hermione incrédule.

- D'amour ? Renchérit Pansy effrayée.

Pour toute réponse, le prince de Gryffondor plongea ses iris vertes dans les grises, avant d'embrasser tendrement le prince de Serpentard.

Jusqu'ici le professeur Sévérus Rogue n'était pas intervenu. Soulevant un sourcil interrogateur de temps à autre, il cherchait dans cette pathétique discussion un semblant de réponse à sa question et n'en avait trouver aucune. Si l'on en croyait les dits amoureux, ils auraient eu une relation secrète qui aurait débouché sur un amour foudroyant. Relation tellement secrète que même Potter l'ignorait, et un amour si foudroyant qu'il en avait tétanisé Malefoy. Ces deux là lui jouaient la comédie, mais ça n'allait pas duré il allait mettre un point final à cette parodie de couple.

- Ainsi, vous vous aimez ? Questionna Rogue.

- Vous voulez qu'on vous le prouve, professeur ? Questionna à son tour Harry en passant un doigt zigzagant sur le torse de son amant pour s'arrêter à son intimité caché derrière ses vêtements.

Le professeur de potion fusilla ce cancre du regard.

- Je me passerais de vos preuves sordides Potter. Allez, qu'avez-vous pris ?

- Tu entends ça Lapinou, il ne veut pas nous croire, se plaignit tendrement Harry.

Drago qui avait repris du poil de la bête et croisé ses bras sur son torse après l'allusion plus que suggestive d'Harry et qui abhorrait un visage vainqueur, se retourna horrifié, plus pale que jamais. Saisissant Potter par le cou près à l'étrangler sur place. Pour rattraper son geste maladroit, il posa un bisou sur les joues amusées de son amour, et grinça entre ses dents.

- Par devant tout le monde CHERI, pas devant tout le monde.

Le survivant bien décidé à ridiculiser l'aristocrate peroxydé, n'arrêta pas son manège.

- Oh excuse moi, fit le brun roucoulant, ça m'a échappé le Lapinouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.

Drago avait violement écrasé le pied de son bien aimé, et ce dernier sautait frénétiquement en se le tenant.

- Oh pardon, Poussiné, je ne t'ai pas fait MAL, j'espère, lui demanda Drago pas le moins du monde désolé.

- Bien sur que non mon CŒUR, tu ne pourras jamais me faire du mal.

Prenant sur lui, Harry lâcha son pied et s'approcha de Drago pour l'embrasser. Un petit baiser d'amour tendre qu'il rendit hardant en calant son genou sur la virilité de son compagnon avant de le lui enfoncer violement. Drago tenta tant qu'il pu d'étouffer un cri d'atroce souffrance qui venait/lançait ses parties. Mais ça lui faisait si mal qu'il en devient rouge et deux fines larmes coulèrent de ses magnifiques yeux. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que cela qui coulait, lui aussi s'affaissait vers le bas. Mais un Malefoy ne s'agenouille devant personne, pas même sous la douleur d'un coup trop bien placé, et l'héritier des Malefoy s'accrocha furieusement à la robe du survivant pour ne pas s'écrouler. Il tenta donc une remontée héroïque, en regagnant de la hauteur en s'agrippant bestialement à Potter.

Devant ce pitoyable ….truc était le mot qui convenait parfaitement, donc devant ça, le professeur Rogue se massa patiemment les tempes, il en avait besoin, la journée semblait devoir être longue. Soupirant, massant, soupirant, massant, il donna à son élève adoré le temps de reprendre des couleurs, et pourquoi pas de donner une VRAI explication. Personne n'avait vu que le hall s'était subitement devenu trop petit, tous voulaient voir la scène qui se jouait devant eux, entre les princes des deux maisons rivales. Ceux qui étaient déjà attablés en étaient ressortis, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous les professeurs. McGonagall aurait bien arrêté tout ceci-ci, si la main ridée du directeur ne l'en avait pas empêché. Le vieil homme qui aimait les drames à l'eau de rose, regardait amusé le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

La terreur des cachots allait pouvoir obtenir une réponse et qui sait, obtenir la raison du quoi de cette aberration.

- Bien messieurs….

- Parrain, Harry et moi nous nous aimons vraiment tu sais, le coupa Drago

- Drago s'il te plait.

Bien que surprit par la révélation que venait de faire Malefoy, le survivant ne voulait pas en resté en arrière plan.

- Oui c'est vrai, Professeur. Comment expliquer ce que je ressens pour Drakiechou, il a une bonne lance.

- Je sais, Potter, je sais. Se complimenta Drago avant de reprendre pour que seul Harry entende. C'est pour ça que tu voulais m'émasculer.

- Non, non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se repris Harry confus de sa méprisse, il a une bonne langue, une bonne langue.

- Eh ! Oui je suis la perfection incarnée.

- Tu es sensé me complimenter là, Malefoy, s'énerva Harry.

Un ange passe. Deux anges passent.

- Tu es magnifiquement bien coiffé ce matin, Potter. Cette forêt interdite qui est posé sur ta tête, te convient parfaitement. C'est la même coiffure que d'habitude, non ?

- Toi aussi tu es n'est pas si mal coiffé que ça depuis mon petit arrangement, Malefoy.

Au rappel de la main nerveuse que le brun avait passé dans ses cheveux, Drago se renfrogna et sortit son peigne pour replacer ses cheveux, tout en vociférant dans sa barbe.

- Oooohhh ! Tu étais si beau tout à l'heure mon Dragounet.

- Je sais mon Harrychou, mais la coupe brosse à balai ne peut pas aller à tout le monde.

Rogue se remis à se masser le front, la migraine frappait déjà, il en était sûr. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Drago se lançaient de grands sourires faussement complices.

- Je t'aurais bien passer mon peigne, Potter, mais je crois que même lui….

Drago arrête net sa phrase, se sentant aller sur la pente glissante. Il n'était pas question de se faire avoir pas le sourire déjà vainqueur de ce maudit balafré, on n'attrape un Malefoy avec un vinaigre, il lui en faudrait plus que cela pour déraper dès le premier jour.

- Oui Drago tu crois même que quoi ? S'interrogea Pansy persuader que Drago allait sortir une réplique sanglante.

- Je crois que même lui n'aurait pas envie de chambouler un si harmonieux bric à brac.

- T'ai sur que c'est ce que t'allais dire ? Demanda Goyle qui avait refourgué son fardeau à Crabbe. Fardeau qui soit dit en passant commençait à revenir à lui.

- Oui Vincent je suis sûr que c'est ce que je voulais dire.

- Bon aller ça suffit tous les deux, s'écria rageusement le professeur Rogue, vous allez passer le reste de l'année en retenue avec ….

- Voyons Sévérus, se fit entendre une voix amusée dans le fond, on ne punit pas deux personnes parce qu'elles s'aiment. Le directeur, le professeur Dumbledore, suivit de sa fidèle assistante, Minerva McGonagall, s'avança vers le couple de jeunes garçons.

- Ha, non surtout pas le vieux fou, lança Drago.

Harry, même-lui qui avait énormément d'affection pour son directeur, redoutait particulièrement le vieil homme quand il avait ce sourire là, il devait craindre le pire. De deux choses, choisissant la moindre, il se retourna promptement vers son professeur de potion.

- Oui professeur Rogue, punissez moi. J'accepte de nettoyer les chaudrons tous les jours en votre compagnie, avec ma brosse à dent.

Drago pas bête profita aussi de l'occasion.

- Tout à fait professeur punissez nous, je nettoyais aussi les chaudrons, je suis sûr que Weasley voudra bien me prêter sa brosse à dent.

- Voyons, voyons, Mr. Potter et Mr. Malefoy, nul ne vous punira parce que vous vous aimez. D'ailleurs j'ai bien une petite idée pour vous encouragez dans cette nouvelle voie.

Drago et Harry pâlirent. Ça non plus c'était pas prévu. Enfin rien n'avait parfaitement été établit, mais là c'était à des lieux de toutes prédictions.

- Non vraiment Mr. Le directeur, c'est pas la peine de vous donnez tant de peine pour nous, le professeur Rogue à une solution toute trouver et nous l'acceptons, n'est pas Harry ? répliqua diplomatiquement Drago.

Harry s'empressa d'acquiescer en hochant vivement la tête. Mais devant l'envie présente des deux princes de passer le reste de l'année à laver des chaudrons plutôt qu'à défendre leur droit de « s'aimer » librement, le potioniste eu un sourire sadique.

- Vous avez raison Albus, je n'ai pas le droit d'empêcher ces deux jeunes hommes de …s'aimer, fit Rogue en susurrant le dernier mot.

- Bien puisque c'est entendu, allons donc tous déjeuner, dit joyeusement le directeur, emboîtant le pas des autres élèves qui entrèrent déjà dans la grande salle non sans murmurer, commenter et glousser.

- Alors Drago, tu n'es pas heureux ? railla Blaise qui se tenait victorieux bras croiser devant eux. Vous ne nous faites pas un petit bisou pour fêter tout ça.

Ils étaient attendus, leurs amis légitimes et les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall les observaient. Mesurant toute la gravité de la situation, mais totalement impuissant, les lèvres de Drago rencontrèrent celles d'Harry pour un baiser câlin.

- Mr. Potter j'espère que vous nous ferez le plaisir de venir déjeuner à la table des Serpentards ? Questionna le directeur de la maison.

- Heu…Oui, merci, professeur.

« Oh putin, on n'est mal là. Si Sev nous sort les Mr. Potter c'est qu'on es dans la merde » pensa le prince des Serpentards Drago Malefoy en passant un bras autour de la taille de son amant.

« Tiens j'ai doit au Mr. Potter, maintenant. Je sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que c'est signe de mauvais présage » pensa le prince des Gryffondors Harry Potter en se calant contre le flan de son compagnon.

* * *

Bon, je me suis embarquée dans un drôle de bateau, la suite pas avant un mois, enfin s'il y a de la demande bien sûr. J'attends vos avis avec impatience. A bientôt  
Olidée

* * *

Eh! eh! ça fait un an que j'ai écris ça. Il était grand temps que je reprenne cette fic. Donc la suite dans quelques jours.


	3. Le calme avant la tempête

Et voila, après un an pour les tous premiers lecteurs, la suite tant attendu de _Mais puisque je vous dit qu'on s'aime_. J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas.

Merci pour les reviews, je ne cite pas tout le monde mais cela m'a fait très plaisir (et m'a aussi mis la précession, lol). Bon assez de blabla, et

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime**

_chap.2 : Le calme avant la tempête._

* * *

Point de vue Sévérus Rogue

Avait-il vraiment réussi à convaincre le vieil homme ?

Le regard amusé que lui avait lancé le directeur de Poudlard ne l'encourageait pas dans cette voie, mais peu importait, il avait réussi à obtenir un délai de deux semaines pour prouver que ces deux là n'étaient pas amoureux, et il était prêt à tout pour y arriver, quitte à utiliser les pires bassesses. Oui il le prouverait par tous les moyens.

Point de vue d'Harry Potter

Une semaine, cela faisait une semaine, et il n'en pouvait plus. Le blondinet était insupportable, s'il s'écoutait il l'aurait étranglé, mais l'enjeu était trop important pour se laisser emporter. Heureusement pour lui, « son bien aimé » embrassait divinement bien. Il fallait au moins ça pour le supporter toute une journée. Entre ce que tout le monde voyait : ces mains sur ses hanches, lui dans ces bras, leurs regards pleins de désirs et leurs baisers passionnés, et ce que seul lui supportait : ses railleries, son mépris, ses amis –enfin ces sujets comme il les appelait lui-même, il y avait un fossé. Mais que ne faisait-on pas par amour ? Ça il n'en savait rien, et d'ailleurs il s'en fichait, mais ce qu'on fait pour échapper à Sévérus Rogue ça il le savait. Venir chercher Dray chéri au saut du lit, l'accompagné ou se faire accompagné jusqu'à sa salle de cour, ne pas oublier de toujours se tenir par la main, se lancer des mots doux à la tête, manger ensemble à la table des Gryffondors ou à celle des Serpentards, faire leurs devoirs ensemble à la bibliothèque ou dans la chambre du préfet en chef, etc. C'est vrai, il craignait Rogue et il en avait encore plus peur depuis que le professeur de potion ne le martyrisait plus, ou ne l'inondait plus de répliques sarcastiques (Darling Lapineau s'en chargeait très bien de toute façon). Il avait même cru voir Rogue, si, si le Sérérus Rogue, lui sourire. Il n'en était pas sûr et préférait le rester.

Point de vue de Drago Malefoy

Et d'une, une semaine venait de s'écouler. Une semaine qu'il avait réussi avec brio et c'était pas gagné quand on savait avec quoi il traînait. Et oui, son Harry d'amour. Le brun au physique ravageur était une vraie plaie. Il lui aurait bien expliqué en détail le rôle et les enjeux d'être aussi parfait et puissant que lui mais il craignait que ces notions importantes n'échappent à son « bébé ». Bref, de toute façon, il dominait la situation, c'était un Malefoy et il ne serait pas le premier à flancher, Potter céderait avant, il s'arrangerait pour ça. Pour le moment ce qui ne l'arrangeait pas c'était son directeur de maison, Sévérus Rogue. Le professeur de potion était sur leurs dos, ils ne pouvaient pas faire un pas sans qu'il soit là. Devant sa chambre, devant une classe, près des toilettes, derrière un rayon de livres. …bref, dès qu'ils se retournaient, le potioniste était là à les regarder attendant la moindre faiblesse de leur part. En bon Malefoy qu'il était, il assurait comme une dieu (accessoirement, Ryry Poussinet n'était pas mal non plus, il faut bien le reconnaître). Mais ce qu'il craignait le plus c'était pas son parrain, non, lui, il trouverait bien un moyen de le rallier à sa cause, celui qu'il craignait, c'était l'autre vieux fou, l'excentrique perché en haut de sa chair de directeur, le manitou tout puissant de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore. Il leur avait dit qu'il avait une idée pour eux, enfin pour leur relation et depuis, rien. Le barbu passait et repassait devant eux avec un sourire qui le faisait flipper.

Point de vue des élèves de Poudlard

_Les partisans de Dumbledore et du couple_. L'amour a ces raisons que même la raison ignore et aussi, l'amour rend aveugle, l'amour pardonne tout, l'amour…..

_Les partisans de Rogue et des amis du couple_. L'amour doit sacrément l'ignorer la raison pour avoir mis l'homme de glace dixit Drago Malefoy avec l'homme de feu dixit Harry Potter. Et pourquoi ce ne sont pas les amoureux qui sont aveugles mais le directeur ? Parce que pour ne pas voir les deux princes se chamailler entre deux baisers, il faut y aller.

HpHpHpHpHp

-« Que Merlin me pardonne, si ça continue, je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre. »

Soupirant pour la énième fois depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin (et, en bon Gryffondor qu'il était, cela ne devait même pas faire 1heure) le grand et vaillant Harry Potter baissa la tête.

-« Y a vraiment qu'à moi que des merdes pareilles arrivent. »

Soupirant une fois de plus, il porta son attention sur le doux son d'une eau qui s'écoulait. C'était apaisant. Après tout, dans la philosophie Zen, l'eau était un élément fondamental. Les moldus avaient toutes sortes de musique sur l'eau des rivières, le bruit des vagues ou encore la pluie qui tombe. Mais il devait certainement leur manquer celle-là. Le cours d'eau se tarissait et l'humeur morne du Gryffondor le fit soupirer encore.

-«Que quelqu'un me sauve ! Merlin, où es-tu ? Bordel !»

Le ruissellement de l'eau avait cessé. Soupirant à en fendre l'âme, Harry se secoua.

Déprimé par la journée qui ne faisait que commencer, il maugréa encore une dernière fois avant de passer la porte des toilettes.

-« Pourquoi il n'y a jamais personne quand on en a besoin ? Hein ! Pourquoi ?»

Fermant les yeux, secouant la tête, Harry soupira encore avant d'heurter un solide buste. Soupirant devant son manque de chance chronique, il leva les yeux.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa !!

Pro … pro … professeur Rogue ? Mais que faites-vous là ? Vous, vous … (regarde à droite, regarde à gauche) vous aimez espionner les jeunes garçons pendant qu'ils pissent ?

Comment vous pouvez le constater, Potter, j'adore ça. La prochaine fois …. Toujours stoïque l'enseignant indiqua la porte avec son regard.

Vous voulez que je laisse la porte ouverte ? Pas de problème, professeur, je suis déjà tellement dans la merde, qu'une porte ouverte de plus ou de moins, ça ne changera rien.

Harry aurait bien aimé ne pas dire tout ça, d'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas fait. Malgré toute la frustration de la situation, malgré toute la colère qu'il ressentait, la bouche grande ouverte, le regard écarquillé, aucun son ne sortait de son gosier. Il se contentait juste de petits soubresauts dans l'espoir vain, de remonter sa braguette coincée.

-« Monsieur Potter » siffla dédaigneusement le maître suprême des cachots. « Je sens que vous avez quelque chose à me dire, non ? »

Si, si. Vous voulez bien me laisser seul, j'ai encore deux ou trois petites choses à faire ici avant de partir.

-« Vous savez, Monsieur Potter » poursuivit l'enseignant tout en crachant son nom. « Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis là »

Non merci, ça va aller. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul pour ce genre de choses.

-« Je suis entièrement à votre écoute » annonça l'adulte en détachant chaque son des mots.

Merci, c'est trop aimable de votre part.

-« N'hésitez pas à parler, Monsieur Potter. »

Et bien maintenant que vous le dites … j'aimerai bien être seul, là. Parce que c'est pas que vous gênez… en fait, si mais j'aimerai bien remonter ma braguette tranquillement et avec vous dans les parages….

Devant le silence de son « adorable » élève, Rogue, le professeur préféré des Gryffondors, plissa les yeux.

-« Je sens que quelqu'un vous empêche de vous laisser aller »

Oui, oui, vous.

-« Avez-vous peur de quelqu'un, Monsieur Potter ? »

Ben, comment vous dire ? Oui. Vous dans les toilettes, moi, à moitié habillé, oui, ça fait peur, VOUS me faîtes peur.

-« Je suis de votre côté, HARRY. » insista le potioniste sur son nom.

Là, j'ai vraiment peur. Voldemort, au secours.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit avec une telle lenteur qu'elle ne fit pas de bruit, permettant à celui qui l'avait poussé d'entrer sans se faire remarquer. Il alla d'un pas morne mais d'une démarche gracieuse, vers le drôle de couple. Après quelques minutes à écouter l'adulte parler dans le vide, il décida d'intervenir.

-« Harry chéri et parrain adoré mais que faites-vous là ? » demanda-t-il faussement intéressé.

Rogue se retourna vers lui plissant un peu plus le regard tandis qu'Harry se jeta littéralement sur lui.

-« Lapouuuuuuuuuuuu ».

Lapou ? C'est qui ça encore ! Freinant son envie de frapper le truc qui s'accrochait à sa magnifique robe, le splendide et fabuleux (c'est ainsi qu'il se voyait) Drago Lucius Malefoy tenta d'avoir une réponse à sa question.

-« Harry, mon cœur, parrain bien aimé, si j'ignorais l'amour que vous me portiez, j'aurai pu croire, à cause de votre comportement, que vous êtes amants.

Le corps collé à lui se raidit, ce qui le fit sourire intérieurement.

-« Ne l'ignorez pas alors » grogna le maître de potion.

-« Lipiouuuuuuuuuuuu, ne raconte pas de bêtises ! » gloussa Harry en se collant langoureusement au blond pour aller l'embrasser près des oreilles.

-« Sale con »murmura le brun uniquement pour son bien-aimé.

Drago enroula ses bras autour de la taille d'Harry et se lova dans son cou.

-« Un simple merci aurait suffi. »

Le couple le plus prometteur de Poudlard se mit à se dandiner sous le regard féroce de leur enseignant.

-« Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire de plus …. »

Le couple se retourna vers lui pour entendre la fin de sa phrase. Et devant le regard papillonnant de Potter et celui faussement interrogateur de son filleul, il s'emporta un peu plus.

-« Allez manger ! »

Le couple s'exécuta et quitta, sans pour autant se lâcher, les toilettes. Sur le chemin les conduisant à la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, le couple, tendrement enlacé, discutait tout en se volant des petits baisers. Sur leur passage, soupirs et gémissements allaient de bon train sans que personne ne trouve étrange les petits soubresauts du brun.

-« T'es vraiment un handicapé, Potter, même pas capable de remonter ta braguette, » lâcha Drago avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la tempe.

-« Malefoy, ta gueule »

-« Je suis persuadé que même un elfe de maison est plus doué que toi. »

-« Et bien, Monsieur je sais tout faire, t'as qu'à le faire. »

Potter lui lançait un défi ? Et bien soit, il le relèverait. Attirant le bas du corps d'Harry un peu plus contre sa jambe, Drago colla son front contre celui d'Harry, passa ses mains sous la robe de son dit amant et attrapa la braguette de son pantalon. Ne pouvant plus avancer, le couple s'arrêta en plein milieu du hall sans s'en rendre compte.

Pour avoir une meilleur prise sur l'entrejambes de son camarade, Drago avait posé sa tête contre celle d'Harry et le brun en profita pour fixer de son regard émeraude les yeux gris métal du blond. Il lui sembla à cet instant que peut-être, oui peut-être, Malefoy avait quelques neurones cachés derrière ce regard. Drago tira un peu sur la braguette déséquilibrant le Gryffondor qui, pour se rattraper, s'agrippa aux avant-bras du Serpentard. Sous ses mains se tenaient des bras musclés et robustes. Cette sensation fit frissonner le rouge et or, il avait passé des heures et des heures dans les bras du blond sans jamais s'apercevoir de cela. Il lui sembla alors que peut-être, oui peut-être, Malefoy était fort bien bâti. Soudain, le contact de la main du vert et argent lui sembla plus proche de son intimité. Envahi par une chaleur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, porté par le regard concentré de Drago, Harry fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la nuque du Serpentard, écartant un peu plus les jambes.

Ce geste ne passa pas inaperçu, ni pour la foule de poudlariens en totale hébétude devant le couple, ni pour Drago qui leva les yeux de sa tâche pour voir la poitrine du brun bouger avec rapidité. Un rictus aux lèvres, Drago se félicita intérieurement d'être si séduisant que même son « petit-ami », Harry Saint des saints, ne pouvait rester stoïque face à son charme. Il s'apprêtait à jouer avec les réactions du lion quand une voix suraiguë l'interrompit.

-M. Malefoy et M. Potter, arrêtez-moi immédiatement cette scène de … de … M. Malefoy, retirez vos mains de là.

Drago comprenant immédiatement ce à quoi le professeur McGonagall faisait allusion, retira ses mains illico presto de sous la robe de Potter, rouge de confusion. Remis de son propre trouble, devant la gêne du blond, Harry joua les innocents et se lova de plus belle sur son « amant ».

-« Ecoutez messieurs, si vous n'avez aucun respect pour le règlement, essayez d'en avoir pour vos camarades », elle termina sa phrase en montrant le petit groupe d'amis des deux princes.

Vincent soutenait tant bien que mal Ron, évanoui dans ses bras. En fait, il le traînait avec l'aide de Blaise qui, quasi-accroupi, soulevait un pied pendant que le molosse le tirait par les bras. Grérory, une grimace hideuse sur le visage, éventait le rouquin avec un livre de potion. Un peu plus loin, à deux pas, telle une pleureuse, Hermione se lamentait, un flot de larmes sur le visage :

-« Ron, huuuuhuuuhuu !! Ouinnnnnn !! Merlin, Ron, ne nous quitte pas. Oh !! Reste avec nous, Ronnnnn ! Houououou »

Compatissant à la souffrance qu'éprouvait la brune, une main sur ses épaules, Pansy la consolait en lui caressant les cheveux :

-« Ne t'en fais pas, Hermione, il s'en remettra, tu verras. On s'en remettra tous. Nous réussirons à surmonter ça. »

Clignant des yeux devant ce spectacle lamentablement sorti tout droit d'un passage de Rhinocéros de Ionesco, Harry et Drago firent comme s'ils n'avaient rien vu, se retournèrent et partirent ni vu, ni connu.

-« Ah, fais chier, je mange encore avec les Serpentards » grogna le Gryffondor en passant un bras autour de la taille du blond.

-« Par Merlin, il va encore falloir que je te supporte » lui répondit le vert et argent en lui posant un bras sur les épaules.

Assis à la table de la maison des Serpentards, le prince Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner. A ses côtés, son petit-ami, le prince Drago faisait tout autant, sans lui jeter le moindre regard, sans lui adresser la plus petite phrase. Il faut dire que le prince des vert et argent adorait déjeuner en silence, tout en lisant les dernières nouvelles dans _la gazette du sorcier_.

Après un énième soupir de son bien-aimé, le prince serpent jeta un regard furieux sur le machin à ses côtés, avant de lui aboyer dessus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a qui ne va pas Po…Harry ?

- Oh mais tout va bien, Drago, je m'amuse comme un fou ici. Ce silence est tellement bénéfique à ma tranquillité.

- C'est sûr, ici, c'est pas la ferme Gryffondoresque où chacun y va du sien sans écouter, ni comprendre l'autre.

Soupirant une fois de plus, le prince des rouge et or jeta un regard vers la table animé de sa maison. Il pouvait deviner que Seamus, l'irlandais, faisait une blague rien qu'à voir la tête de Dean. Il savait qu'Hermione babillait rien qu'en regardant la grimace de Ron. Ah l'amitié de ses amis, la chaleur des Gryffys, le brouhaha perpétuel, l'agitation permanente, la vie quoi ! En revenant à sa table d'infortune, il tomba sur le regard méprisant que lui lançait Pansy, pour tout réponse il lui sourit, il venait d'avoir une idée.

- Alors Blaisy et Pansou, parlez-moi de vous ? demanda joyeusement l'intrus.

Drago en laissa tomber sa lecture, Pansy ouvrit la bouche et Blaise souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Ben oui quoi, vous êtes les amis de Loulou et je constate que je ne sais rien sur vous.

- Loulou ? demanda Blaise, un deuxième sourcil levé.

- Loulou, fit Harry en s'agrippant au bras de Drago.

Le blond se crispa et lui lança un regard de la mort qui tue. La capacité à inventer des surnoms grotesques du Gryffondor le laissait perplexe. Chaque jour, il lui sortait un nom de derrière les chaudrons, il en avait marre. Quand est-ce que brosse à balai se contenterait juste de Drago. Serrant bien fort les dents, il retenait une réplique acerbe, il devait rester calme et agir sans éveiller les soupons.

- Tu lui as encore trouvé un autre surnom à Drago, Harry ? questionna, bêtement, Crabbe.

- Et oui, j'adore trouver des surnoms ridicules à mon Loupio, répondit Harry en cherchant le regard dudit Loupio. Regard qu'il ne tarda pas à trouver.

- Gryffondor de meeerrrrdddde, siffla Drago uniquement pour Harry, le tout accompagné d'un sourire ravageur.

- Serpentard visqueux, susurra le survivant avec un sourire coquin.

- Tu me le payeras Potter, murmura l'aristocrate en passant sa langue sur les lèvres roses du brun.

- Je t'attends, Malefoy, rétorqua Harry avant de lui donner un baiser. Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Loupio.

En ramenant son bras vers Harry, Drago embarqua le bol plein de lait de Goyle à ses côtés et le renversa sur la robe de sorcier de son amant.

- Par Merlin, fit Drago, nullement contrarié. J'ai MALENCONTREUSEMENT renversé du lait sur toi, mon bébé d'amour. (Il se leva) Tu devrais aller te changer, mon cœur, tu n'es plus très propre. Et tu devrais te dépêcher, Chéri, tu sais bien que le professeur Rogue n'aime pas les retardataires.

Sur ce, Drago claqua des doigts et partit, suivi de ses fidèles sujets.

Il n'y avait pas une mouche qui volait. Le silence régnait dans la salle de cours du professeur Rogue. Assis à son bureau depuis sept bonnes minutes, l'enseignant fixait, sans sourciller, la porte d'entrée. Tout le monde était là sauf une personne, l'un de ses cancres détestés, le survivant-qui-survivra-plus-très-longtemps, Harry Potter. Neville avait trop chaud, ce silence le pesait, une goutte de sueur coula de sa tempe. Ron était blême, c'était pas nouveau, il avait cette teinte depuis plus d'une semaine mais la chaise vide à ses côtés, le silence du prof, il déglutit péniblement. Hermione avait le cœur qui battait la chamade, elle fixait d'un air pincé un point imaginaire devant elle. Blaise, très calme, jetait de temps à autre des coups d'œil en direction de son voisin, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Drago, parfaitement droit sur sa chaise, bras et jambes croisés, attendait sagement les yeux clos.

Un petit coup sur la porte marqua la fin de leur attente.

* * *

Je sais que vous n'êtes pas nombreux à laisser des reviews, mais j'ai absolument besoin de votre avis car après un an de pause c'est dure de se remettre dans l'ambiance d'une telle fic. Alors soyez sympa dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Vénérez ma beta la fabuleuse phenixmiyavi, allez lire ses fabuleuses fic et encourage là.

A la prochaine pour : Rogue tout puissant.


	4. Rogue tout puissant

**Titre **: Mais, puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime !  
**Auteur** : Olidée  
**Genre** : Humour, romance  
**Couple **: Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter  
**Rating **: T  
**Disclaimer** : J.K Rowling c'est elle qui a créé l'univers HP, moi je fais juste que reprendre son monde à ma sauce.  
**Résumé** : C'aurait pu être un jour comme tous les autres jours, seulement au lieu de la bagarre quotidienne entre les deux princes de l'école, ils …. ils… Ils disent qu'ils sont ENSEMBLE !

**Mot de l'auteur **: Coucou tout le monde! Alors vous passez de bonne vacances? Je suis sur que oui, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'on ne peux pas ne pas passer faire un petit tour sur Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime. Alors sans plus de blabla, merci pour les reviews et les alerts. Et bonne lecture.

**Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime.**

_Chapitre 3 : Rogue tout puissant._

* * *

Un petit coup sur la porte, marqua la fin de leur attente.

-« Entré M. Potter » ordonna la voix froide et suave du professeur de potion esquissant un léger sourire.

Blaise cligna des yeux. Rogue, sourire ? Non, il n'avait pas vu ça, c'était physiquement impossible. Cherchant le soutient de son ami, cette espèce de faux frère, de traite à la dignité Serpentaresque, il ne trouva qu'un mur froid, droit, stricte qui … ronflotait. Persuadé d'être dans un rêve, le jeune noir se dit qu'il ne risquait rien à frapper le grand et vénérable Drago Malefoy. Et joignant le geste à la pensée, il leva sa main et frappa violement derrière la tête blonde qui alla se cogner sur le pupitre devant lui.

Surpris Drago se redressa vitement espérant que personne n'avait vu qu'il somnolait en attendant Potter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fidèle compagnon, oups !pardon, ami et constata que ce dernier fixait, comme tous les autres élèves, le gryffondor apeuré à l'entrée.

Harry entra dans la salle, parfaitement préparé à recevoir les insultes verbales de Rogue. Il avait bien une dizaine de minutes de retard, et l'enseignant de ses cauchemars n'hésiterait sûrement pas une seule seconde à en profiter, retirant des points à sa maison, donnant multiples punitions toutes plus injustes et ingrates que les précédentes. Rouspéter, expliquer que cela n'était pas de sa faute, mais bien de celle de la blondasse aristocrate, n'arrangerait rien. Pire en insultant son élève/filleul chéri, il se condamné lui-même à mort.

-« Bien maintenant que tout le monde est là, le cours peut commencer », dit simplement l'enseignant en se levant.

Harry le fixa pendant quelques secondes, perplexe. Cherchant du regard l'appuie de ses camarades rouge et or, il tomba sur le visage en décomposition de Neville, ce qui ne le rassura pas du tout.

-« Asseyez vous M. Potter, que je puisse commencer mon cours. »

Il n'allait pas le lui dire une fois de plus, aussi vite qu'un attrapeur sur son nimbus 2000, Harry le vaillant Potter était déjà assis sur la chaise à côté de son pâle rouquin d'ami. Devant la nouvelle teinte naturelle de Ron, Harry sursauta mais se ressaisit vite en lui faisant un magnifique sourire pour le rassurer.

-« Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, nous allons réviser celui de la dernière fois » poursuivit le maître de potion devant son tableau dos à la ranger des lions. « Quels sont les trois ingrédients les plus importants dans la préparation de la potion d'ensoleillement ? »

Frétillant comme un poisson dans l'eau, Hermione le bras levé se secouait dans tous les sens pour pourvoir répondre à la question. Tout le monde savait depuis des années qu'elle n'obtiendrait jamais satisfaction, mais elle était une Gryffondore, alors elle persistait encore et toujours espérant qu'un jour le potioniste l'interrogerai.

-« Oui Granger » fit le professeur.

Blaise souleva un sourcil septique tout en penchant la tête. Rogue, interrogeait Granger ? Non, il n'avait pas entendu ça, c'était psychologiquement impossible. Persuadé d'être dans un rêve burlesque, le jeune noir se dit qu'il ne risquait absolument rien à frapper son voisin. Et joignant le geste à la pensée, il leva sa main et frappa violement derrière la tête de Drago qui alla une fois de plus se cogner sur le pupitre devant lui.

Drago se retourna dardant de son regard orage son camarade qui lui souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-« Tout à fait Granger. 10 point pour Gryffondor » maugréa l'enseignant.

Et oui, c'était bien ça. Un rêve. Et dire qu'il avait cru qu'il s'était levé ce matin. Et bien non, il était encore dans son lit, sous ses draps, à rêvasser. Blaise se décida donc à se réveiller pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune. Mais juste avant, une fois n'est pas coutume, il allait refaire dans son rêve ce qu'il ne pourrai jamais faire en vrai : frapper Drago Malefoy, encore une fois.

Drago était furieux, il le regardait comme un démens, mais il n'avait rien à craindre puisque c'était juste un rêve. Levant une fois de plus sa main, Blaise gifla la joue pale de son ami qui en resta croa.

-« Mr. Malefoy ingrédient suivant. » l'interrogea le professeur.

Pas le temps de faire subir un châtiment malefoyen à ce perfide Blaise, Drago dans une colère noir, répondit froidement à son enseignant adoré.

-« Très bien Mr. Malefoy. 10 point pour Serpentard. Ingrédient suivant. »

_Ah ! Ah ! Quel rêve étrange quand même. Mais bon, tellement jouissif. Si Granger est interroger j'en connais un qui va se prendre une autre racler. _

-« Oui Granger »

Drago regardait fixement ce traître quand ce dernier leva une fois de plus la main vers lui. Cette fois, le blond se défendit, saisissant la main du black.

_Même dans les rêves Drago se défend. C'est amusant, mais bon là s'est MON rêve, c'est MOI qui décide_ continuait à penser Blaise Zabini, et alors qu'Hermione Granger donnait la bonne réponse, le noir s'acharnait à vouloir frapper le prince des Serpentards, sous le regard désabusé des autres vert et argent.

-« Très bien Granger. » conclut le professeur. « M. Malefoy et M. Potter, arrêtez de jouer s'il vous plait ».

Toute la classe, déjà silencieuse, se tu. Il se faisait vieux le pauvre. Ron eu un regard compatissant pour cette homme qui, hélas, perdait là tête. Hermione secoua tristement la sienne en le regardant attendrit, Pansy larmoyante soupira de pitié, Blaise …

-« Heu … non moi c'est Zabini. Blaise Zabini, professeur. »

-« Je sais qui vous êtes M. Zabini » grogna le maître des cachots. « Mais que faites-vous là ? »

Dean cligna des yeux, regardant Seamus, qui souleva les épaules, incapable de lui répondre à ses attentes. Vincent et Grégory sentaient qu'il se passait des choses bizarres, mais ils étaient incapables de mettre le doigt dessus.

-« Lapinouchet, Blaisy, si je ne savais pas que vous étiez les meilleurs amis du monde, j'aurai pu croire que vous êtes amants. » roucoula Harry en papillonnant du regard.

Drago toujours irrité mais pas prêt à perdre, se débarrassa des mains de Blaise.

-« Continu à le savoir Loulou d'amour. Car pour moi tu es le seul qui compte » fit goguenard Drago avant de lui lancer un clin d'œil.

Ron se sentait mal, un peu dodelinant il voyait trouble, avait trop chaud, trop mal à la tête, trop…

-« Comment avez-vous osez » s'emporta Sérévrus Rogue. De sons regard noir et inquisiteur, il se tourna vers Harry.

Cette fois s'était cuit. Il n'allait pas échapper à la colère du si gentil et aimable maître des cachots. Il allait lui faire avouer toute la vérité, l'humilier, l'écraser, le piétiner. Mais il ne serait pas le seul à tomber, son bien aimé le suivrait dans sa chute, foi de Potter. Le regard flamboyant de détermination, le sauveur du monde magique attendait le verdict.

-« Weasley »hurla l'enseignant. «N'avez-vous pas un peu de compassion ! »

Quoi !! Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Surpris, totalement remis de son trouble, Ron regardait étonné à la fois son professeur, Hermione et Harry.

-« Êtes vous donc si égoïste, Weasley »

-« M… moi… moi professeur » bredouilla le rouquin perdu de chez perdu.

-« Menteur » hurla de plus belle Sévérus parrain de Drago (qui soit dit en passant, était ravie de la situation).

-« Mais non » s'emporta le rouquin.

-« Vous osez répliquer, 50 point en moins pour gryffondor »

Une vague de soulagement passa dans l'assemblée. Chacun se remis à respirer comme il en avait l'habitude. La situation était redevenue normale. Blaise était même sur le point de croire qu'il ne rêvait pas. Hermione se retourna vers Ron le regard scintillant de reconnaissance et leva son pouce comme pour lui dire : Bien jouer Ron. Tu nous l'as ramené.

Etait-il un héro ou un pigeon ? Son ventre se mis à le tortiller de nouveau.

-« M. Zabini, laisser la place à M. Potter. »

Harry en resta sans voix et pour la énième fois dans la mâtiner, il soupira.

-« Cela ne vous convient pas M. Potter ? » siffla l'enseignant le scrutant du regard. « Si quelque chose vous déplait, dite le. Et surtout expliquer nous pourquoi. »

Harry fit un sourire contrit. Dans quel m…. c'était-il embarqué.

-« Avez-vous quelques chose à nous dire, M. Potter ? »

Harry regarda le regard hautain et vainqueur de son amant. _Cet abruti croit qu'il a gagné. Jamais._

-« Blaisy, t'as pas entendu le professeur Rogue ? Bouge. » fit le brun en récupérant son matériel.

Et bien non, c'était un rêve. Blaise rassembla très vite ses affaires pour rejoindre Weasley sans oublier de claquer une dernière petite fois l'arrière de la tête de Drago. Une fois de trop s'en doute puisque le blond se leva d'un bond prêt à se battre.

-« Calmez-vous M. Malefoy, votre moitié ne va pas tarder à vous rejoindre. »

A peine avait-il fini ses mots qu'un corps masculin se lovait contre lui minaudant de tout son long et susurrant dans le creux de son oreille.

-« Merlin encore toi. »

Drago l'enlaça à son tour.

-« C'est réciproque » lui dit-il avant le l'embrasser dans le cou.

-« Bien » fit l'enseignant « aujourd'hui nous allons réaliser une potion relativement dangereuse. Un travail en binôme s'impose. » Il maque un silence tout en s'asseyant à sa derrière son bureau.

-« les Gryffondors vous vous mettez avec les Serpentards ».

Personne ne bougea, trop déconcerté.

- « Il veut qu'on s'entretu, là Hermione, c'es bien ce qu'il à dit », murmura Ron.

La brunette secoua la tête.

- « J'ai toujours su que ce type était un malade », surenchérit Ron.

Hélas pour lui, l'ouie anti-Gryffondor de Rogue était en alerte maximum depuis une semaine.

- « Encore vous Weasley, 50 point en moins pour Gryffondors pour manque de respect envers un professeur. Et 10 point en moins encore, toujours pour Gryffondor, pour désobéissance à un ordre professoral. »

Le retour de Rogue. En moins de 1 min tous les Gryffondors était en binôme avec un Serpentard. Dans une cafouillis extrême, personne n'avait vraiment réfléchit avec qui il voulait se mettre, et en soulevant la tête, ils pouvait voir avec horreur, leur nouveau partenaire. Ron se retrouvait avec Crabbe, Hermione avec Goyle, Neville avec Pansy. Mais a bien y réfléchir si on leur avaient de choisir, ils n'auraient voulu être avec aucun Serpy alors, adoptant la politique de l'autruche : sourions bêtement.

- « Bien, avant de commencer, M. Malefoy installez-vous sur cette chaise » d'un souple mouvement de la main il fit disparaître tout meuble encombrant autour du couple pour ne laisser d'une chaise. « Et vous M. Potter asseyez vous sur ses genoux. Vous êtes dispensé de ce cours. » Jetant un regard mauvais sur les deux amoureux traumatisés, il poursuivit. « Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit au couple de l'année. Alors vogué à des activités plus en adéquation avec votre nouvelle situation. »

Comme les deux garçons le regardaient abasourdis, il rajouta.

- « Qu'attendez vous pour vous embrassez messieurs, vous avez perdu le mode d'emploie ? Où vous avez quelque chose à nous dire de plus important ? »

Drago posa une main sur les fesses d'Harry et l'entraîna à sa suite. Les premiers baisés furent timides, après tout ils étaient en cours, non ? C'était quasi-ridicule. Eux s'embrassant et les autre faisant un potion dangereuse.

-« Malefoy, il faut qu'on parle, ça peut plus durer » murmura Harry avant de lécher la joue du blond.

-« Je sais. Ce soir. Ok. » lui répondit sur le même ton Drago en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Deux heures plus tard, beaucoup de chose avait changé. Neville était à l'infirmerie, non pas parce que le chaudron avait explosé, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller jusque là. Non, Pansy avait juste tenté de l'étrangler après qu'il est confondu 2 ingrédients pour la 4eme fois. Ron quand a lui était évanouie dans les bras de Goyle (partenaire d'Hermione) alors que son partenaire, Crabbe aidé de Seamus, blaise, Dean et se qui restait de Pansy terminait la potion. Hermione était resté seule voulant réussir une potion aussi compliquée sans l'aide de personne. Rogue quand à lui se massait les tempes, alliant exercices de respirations et prières à Merlin alternativement.

Harry et Drago, eux, plus heureux que jamais, avaient les mains sous la chemise de l'autre, peau contre peau, leur lèvres et leurs sens excité à l'extrême. Quand la cloche sonna la fin du cours, le professeur Rogue sentit comme un poids s'échapper de ses épaules. Il déraidit son cou réouvrant les yeux après les avoir fermé suite au départ de Londubat, il interpella son filleul pour l'inviter à venir le voir en fin d'après midi.

oooOOOooo

Il avait exagéré, Blaise le savait. C'était la première et dernière fois que cela lui arrivait foi de Serpentard. Manquer les cours parce qu'il dormait. Il avait passé toute sa matinée à dormir. Il avait manqué les cours et cela n'était pas bien du tout surtout quand on est le 3eme meilleur élèves de Pourldard derrière Hermione et Drago. A peine entrait il dans la grande salle sa résolution prise que Pansy se jeta sur lui.

-« Mais Blaise ou étais-tu bon sens ? »

Ah la gentille fille qui avait remarqué son absence. C'était une vraie amie, elle au moins.

-« Je sais, je sais, j'ai manqué les cours. »

-« Drago est furieux. »

-« Je lui manque donc tant que ça ? »

-« A ton avis ? Bien sur ! »

Lui aussi c'était un ami.

-« Je vous ai inquiété. »

-« Tu devais plutôt t'inquiété pour toi. »

-« C'est vrai que j'ai manqué des cours et qu'il faudra que je les rattrape. »

-« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait j'espère. »

-« Bien sur, pour un bon élève comme moi, c'est dur d'avoir à avouer qu'on a passé la matinée au lit. »

-« Blaise de quoi tu parles ? » s'inquiéta Pansy en le retenant par le bras.

Juste devant lui Drago pale comme la mort, le regard démentielle le fusillait du regard.

-« Du faire de ne pas mettre réveillé ce matin. »

-« Quoi ?! » questionna Grégory pas loin.

-« Il n'y a donc que Pansy et Drago qui ont remarqué que j'étais absent ce matin ? »

-« Tu aurais mieux fait de l'être aussi cette après-midi. » l'informa glacialement Drago.

-« Tu étais absence en métamorphose, d'ailleurs j'ai dû trouver une excuse pour MacGo. »

-« Et pour Rogue vous avez dit quoi ? »

-« Arrête de jouer Blaise. » le menaça Drago de plus en plus irrité par tout ça, se retenant de le frapper seulement parce qu'il y avait du monde.

-« Je ne joue pas Drago. Crois-moi. »

-« Je te crois Blaise, allons parler plus loin. »

-« D'abord, je mange. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier soir. »

-« Mais et ton petit déjeuné ? »questionna Vincent.

-« Vincent, j'étais pas là ce matin. »

Le dit Vincent fronça les sourcils et se gratta la tête.

-« Et ou étais-tu ce matin Blaise ? » questionna incrédule sa jeune amie.

-« Dans mon lit Pansy, entrain de faire un drôle de rêve. »

-« Mais de quoi tu parles, Blaise ? »

-« Figurez vous que ce matin, j'ai rêvé que je me levais comme d'habitude, j'ai pris mon petit dej. avec vous, il y avait même Balafré avec nous. Ensuite nous sommes allés en potion, et là Rogue interrogeait Granger. Et pas qu'une fois en plus. J'ai même cru le voir sourire. Enfin c'était qu'un rêve.

-« Dit moi Blaise dans ton rêve tu me frappais pas ? »

-« Non. »

-« Blaise. »

-« D'accord, une ou deux tapes amicales. Pas plus. Tu sais Drago même en rêve je n'oserai pas te frapper violemment. »

-« Bien sur. »

-« Mais comment tu sais ça ? »

Pansy tira brusquement sur la manche de sa robe.

-« C'était pas un rêve Blaise. Et tu ferais bien de fuir. »

Blaise cligna des yeux. Pas un rêve. Alors, c'était la réalité. Il avait vraiment frappé Drago pour de vrai. Mesurant l'ampleur de ses actes, Blaise ouvrait les yeux de terreur pendant que le vénérable Drago, près à lui sauter dessus, fronçaient les siens. Dans un mouvement vif et rapide, il se retourna pour partir en courant suvit d'un Drago furibond à ses trousses. Heureusement pour lui, un brun survolté passa et sauta joyeusement dans les bras du blond, l'obligeant à reporter sa mise à mort pour plus tard.

-« Merci Potter. »

-« De rien. »

-« BLAISE, TU ES UN HOMME MORT. »

-« C'est sympa chez vous finalement. » fit Harry en entraiment son amant jusqu'à la table pour déguster un repas bien mérité.

* * *

°°°Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime°°°

* * *

On verra bien qui rigolera le dernier. C'était à lui de joué maintenant, et il allait bien s'amuser. 15h52, bientôt Potter serait là. Déposant deux tasses l'une en face de l'autre sur la table basse de son salon, le professeur Rogue respirait la malice à plein nez. D'un sourire narquois et victorieux, il alla chercher la théière. Trop facile étaient les mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Juste avant les cours de l'après-midi, il avait envoie un élève porter un billet à Potter lui signalant de venir le voir à son bureau à 16h. Il savait que Drago n'était pas avec lui. Ils avaient chacun cours à l'autre extrémité du château, c'était le seul jour, à la seule heure où les deux garçons n'étaient pas fourrés l'un dans l'autre. Nul doute que ce cancre viendrait en retard, mais cela ne contrecarrera pas ses plans. Il en aurait fini avec lui avant l'arrivée du jeune Malefoy à 17h.

Maintenant que la scène du crime était mise en place, il ne manquait plus que la victime. Sévérus s'assit dans un fauteuil juste devant une des tasses. 16h04, Potter était cruellement en retard. Jamais cet assisté ne pourra être à l'heure dans sa minable vie. Il avait même manqué l'heure de sa mort en survivant au lord noir. Deux coups à la porte mis fin à son interminable attente.

-« Entré M. Potter. » cria l'enseignant.

Il entendit la porte basculé et les pas timides sur le carrelage, s'était l'heure de jouer l'acte 1, Sévérus respira profondément et revêtit son masque d'impassibilité.

-« Entré M. Potter, n'ayez pas peur. Venez vous asseoir en face de moi ».

Harry plus déterminé que jamais à ne pas donner satisfaction au maître des cachots, avança d'un pas résolu, l'œil vif et les poings serrés. Il s'installa en face de l'adulte pour connaître les raisons de sa présence ici. A vrai dire, il en avait une petite idée. Rogue voulait une fois de plus lui tirer les vers du nez. Mais c'était pas à lui de perdre, telle était sa devise sur le sujet, et il n'en démordrait pas.

-« Ainsi, » commença le directeur des vert et argent « c'est du sérieux avec M. Malefoy. »

L'air déconfit de terreur des cachots rassura Harry.

-« oui. »

-« En êtes-vous sur M. Potter ? »

-« oh, oui ! » cracha sèchement l'élève.

-« C'est le moment …. »

-« Drago et moi nous avons une véritable relation, professeur. Il va falloir que vous l'admettiez. »

Reniflant bruyamment, Sévérus se penchant pour servir le thé.

-« Une véritable relation » susurra t-il versant une liquide rougeâtre au senteur rosé dans la tasse d'Harry.

-« Oui, une véritable relation d'amour » surenchérit Harry se croyant en position de force.

L'enseignant de son regard méprisant le fixa tout en se calant dans son fauteuil. Le jeune sorcier assez fier de pouvoir moucher son professeur « préféré », soutenait son regard. Ce fut Sévérus qui rompit le contact. Il se saisit de sa tasse et regarda dans le vide.

-« Sérieuse mais …. Pas tant que ça. Je veux dire que….qu'il y a des limites que vous n'avez pas dépassé. N'est-ce pas Potter ? »

Harry sourit. Il voyait parfaitement de quoi l'adulte voulait lui parler, et il n'osait même pas le regarder, tellement il était dégoûté.

-« Votre silence réponde à votre place » fit Sévérus plus détendu. « Je suis ravie que M. Malefoy et vous, vous n'êtes pas encore aller jusque là. »

-« Excusez moi professeur mais je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler » dit candidement Harry.

-« Ne plaisante pas avec cela Potter » grogna Sévérus.

-« Mais professeur, je ne suis qu'un stupide Gryffondor réfractaire à toute subtilité et tout sous entendu. » continu le rouge et or sur le même ton.

-« Vous voulez vous la jouer comme ça »

-« Mais je ne joue pas, professeur » minauda innocemment Harry tout en clignant des yeux.

Rogue soupira, ce morveux voulait sa peau.

-« M. Malefoy et vous, vous….. » il regarda la théière « n'êtes pas physiquement intime ? »

-« Oh !! » fit Harry après plusieurs secondes de réflexions. « Oui, professeur » enchaîna le brun plus mordant « Drago et moi nous sommes physiquement intime, nous couchons ensemble. »

BINGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !! Hurla intérieurement Sévérus.

-« Et je dois bien l'avoue, avec Drago c'est le pied. Pas plus tard que hier quand il m'a pris …. »

-« Je me passerais de vos détails sordides, Potter » cracha le potioniste en buvant une gorgée de thé le regard scintillant. Potter était décidément, une proie trop facile.

-« Vous ne voulez pas que je vous en dise plus, c'est pourtant un sujet passionnant » fit langoureusement le jeune sorcier le regard dans le vague un doigt passant sur sa bouche.

Reniflant, Rogue se pinça la bouche avant de boire une gorgée de son délicieux thé amenuir par la présence de cet insupportable élève.

-« Professeur maintenant que vous êtes rassurer sur la nature de ma relation avec Drago, puis-je m'en aller ? »

-« Pas encore Potter, nous n'avons pas encore commencé notre conversation. » lui répondit Rogue si calmement qu'Harry en eu des frissons.

-« Pas encore commencé ? » répéta l'Elu incrédule. Harry se mit à fixer son aîné tentant de découvrir ses intentions mais rien ne paraissait. « Professeur pourquoi suis-je là ? »

-« Pour discuter avec moi, Potter »

_Non, s'en blague, j'avais pas remarqué._ Harry approcha la tasse de sa bouche. Le parfum alléchant de la rose enchanta ses narines, et pendant quelques secondes le brun se sentit apaisé.

Il était enfin temps pour le très partial Sévérus Rogue, professeur de potion à l'école des sorciers, d'abattre son jeu. Posant sa tasse sur la table basse, il étira ses fines lèvres avant de lancer les hostilités.

-« Potter » commença t-il croissant les jambes et joignant les mains. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que depuis la fin de la guerre Drago est le seul et unique héritier des Malefoy. Sa fortune est immense, ses biens sont colossaux et sa notoriété n'est plus à faire. Avec la mort de ses parents je suis devenu son tuteur légal et par la même occasion sa seule famille. Je n'ai nul autre dessein pour mon filleul adoré (Harry roula des yeux en entendant ce mot) que de le rendre heureux. C'est pour cela que ma mission première est de m'assurer qu'aucun parasite n'entre dans sa vie pour le dépouiller, l'affaiblir et l'humilier. »

Harry fulminait. Il essaye de rester indifférent à la tirade de son interlocuteur mais impossible d'y arriver, il ne maîtrisait pas l'art de cacher ses sentiments. Il avait une réplique pour chaque phrase qu'avait sorti son professeur, mais il avait dû se retenir. Comme tout sorcier ce respectant, Harry avait pu lire dans la gazette du sorcier en Juillet (ça avait fait les gros titres tout le mois) que le ministère avait innocenté Malefoy, lui rendant tout ses biens, titres et honneurs. Le blondinet était tellement fier de lui, qu'il avait même envoyé une lettre à Harry. Lettre qui n'était plus en sa possession, mise en boule avant d'être brûlé par _Incendio,_ Harry avait vu rouge, il était prêt à partir lui expliquer sa façon de penser avec Ron comme assistant si Hermione ne les avaient pas ramené sur le droit chemin. Et puis qui voulait être de la famille de Rogue, pas lui en tout cas ! Pour qui le prenait-il un arriviste ?qu'est ce que Malefoy avait à lui offrir à lui ? hein ?

-« J'ai de l'argent professeur, je suis célèbre et connu pour ma grande gentillesse. »

-« Je ne faisais que vous expliquer les raisons de ma méfiance. Il s'agissait juste d'éclaircir les choses entre nous. Je sais que vous n'avez aucun besoin d'argent. Sur ce point pas de crainte à avoir. Entre l'argent que vous ont laissé vos parents et celui des Black, vous ne viendrez jamais mentir un gallion à Drago. Je dois bien reconnaître là une de vos meilleures qualités. Quand à votre célébrité, depuis votre 1er année ici, je sais qu'elle est surfaire. Seuls les imbéciles sont aveugles et Merlin merci pour vous, il y en a plus de demeurés que de personnes sensés. Ainsi, vous n'entacherez jamais la réputation des malefoy. Ce qui me gène se sont vos sentiments. Comment puis-je passer outre la haine que vous éprouviez l'un envers l'autre depuis 6 ans maintenant, comment ne pas penser que votre but est d'humilier Drago, de l'affaiblir pour mieux l'abattre ensuite. Je ne peux pas laisser ce dernier doute planer. A la lumière de tout ce que je viens de dire, vous comprenez maintenant mon incrédulité. »

Harry tenait bon, mais tiltait sur chaque phrase retenant les plus marquante : mendier un gallion à Drago, célébrité surfaite, entacher la réputation des malefoy, humilier Drago. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers. Respirant profondément, il se retenait de ne pas prendre sa baguette pour un petit duel mortel.

« Cependant sachez que je suis parfaitement disposer à croire en vous, en votre relation avec Drago, en l'amour que vous lui porter. Il suffit juste de m'en fournir la preuve. »

-« Quoi ? » hurla Harry ne pouvant se retenir. « Une preuve ? On s'embrasse tout le temps, on est toujours collé l'un à l'autre, je passe plus de temps avec lui qu'avec mes amis. Si ça c'est pas une preuve. »

-« Ce n'en est pas une. » Répliqua calmement l'adulte contrairement au brun.

-« Professeur Rog… »

-« Tu peux m'appeler oncle Sévérus »

-« … » « Professeur … »

-« Tu es incapable de m'appeler oncle Sévérus, tu ne peux donc pas dépasser ta haine envers moi. Donc, tes sentiments pour Drago son frein puisque tu n'es pas capable de faire quelques concession par amour pour lui. Je ne pensais pas que tu me donnerais aussi vite la preuve que notre soi-disant amour n'était que mascarade. »

-« Oncle Sev, je t'apporterais autant de preuves que tu en jugeras nécessaire. » miaula Harry le sourire éclatant mais le regard noir, furieux de s'être fait prendre ainsi.

-« Une seule preuve ne suffira. »

Super dit moi vite ce que je dois faire pour me barré d'ici, oncle SEV. Harry avait remarqué qu'en prononçant ces mots Rogue s'était légèrement crispé. Il voulait plus de familiarité, il allait être servit, foi de Potter !

-« Oncle Sev dit moi vite ce que je dois faire pour que tu n'es plus à douter de mon amour pour Drago. »

Rogue toujours inflexible, détacha son regard du Gryffondor et se servit une autre tasse de thé. Il en profita pour remplir aussi celle d'Harry et dégusta son thé sous le regard irrité du jeune homme pressé d'en finir qui l'imitait tant bien que mal, pour garder le contrôle de lui-même.

-« Week-end familiale. » Sortie de but en blanc le potioniste entre deux gorgés.

Harry qui avalait son thé, manqua de s'étouffer et recracha le tout dans la tasse. Doublement horrifier, il posa vivement la bolée sur la table basse, s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main avant de dire d'un ton peu assuré :

-« Week-end familiale ? »

-« Nous partirons demain matin et rentrerons Lundi matin pour le petit déjeuné. »

-« CE week-end ? »

-« Nous devons apprendre à nous connaître puisque nous allons faire partie de la même famille. »

-« J'avais prévu des choses avec Ron et Hermione. »

-« Le professeur Dumbledore à déjà donné son accord. »

Piégé, cet homme était un vampire, il se nourrissait exclusivement du malheur des autres, il en avait la preuve à présent. Obligé de capituler.

-« Bien si cela peut vous apporter la preuve que j'aime sincèrement Drago. » soupira Harry.

-« Ce n'est pas une preuve. »

Quoi !! Il venait de sacrifier son week-end avec ses amis et ne c'était pas une preuve.

-« Nous partons pour l'Irlande, dans un hôtel donc la réputation n'est plus a faire. Un lieu divin, où les plus grandes figures du monde sorcier sont allés ».

Super un lieu historique, tant que le toit ne me tombe pas sur la tête.

-« Ils y allaient pour être sur des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour celui oui celle qui accompagnerait le restant de leur vie. »

OK, j'ai peur là. Harry sentait comme un étau qui se refermait sur lui.

-« Là-bas, il y a la couche des amours. A votre regard abruti que je sais que vous ignore ce que c'est. Réputation surfaire, je ne cesse de le répéter. »

Il m'insulte là, non ?

-« La couche des amours est un lit qui mesure l'intensité amoureuse des couples durant l'acte sexuelle. »

Le cœur d'Harry manqua un battement, sa respiration devenu saccadée. Il comprenait que trop bien là ou venait en venir l'enseignant. Il repris la tasse de thé, et la vida d'une traite.

-« Durant la nuit du samedi au dimanche, Drago et vous verriez cette chose passionnante que vous adoré tant et que vous avez l'habitude de pratiquer sans problème. Dimanche les résultats tomberont et des Lundi la vérité sera connue de tous. Si vous aimez Drago aucun problème, si vous ne l'aimez pas devant l'école entière vous avouerez votre imposture, et tout redeviendra comme avant. Cela vous pose un problème, Harry ? »

-« Bien su…. »

-« Non, puisque vous voulez m'apporter la preuve de notre amour pour Drago. »

-« … »

-« Bien puisque tu as bu tout ton thé et que la conversation est terminée tu peux t'en aller, Harry. »

Trop estomaqué pour bouger l'Elu, le sauveur du monde magique restait scotché au divan.

-« Demain soyer prêt pour 6h30. »

Harry cligna des yeux, il devait rêver.

-« Potter, dégagé. DEHORS. »

oooOOOooo

Le morpion n°1 était tombé dans le piège la tête la première. Savourant son premier succès, Rogue attendait sa seconde victime. Son filleule bien aimé. Il adorait cette enfant, il l'aimait comme le sien, d'ailleurs maintenant, c'était le sien. Mais ce petit coup en traite avec Potter, il devait le payer comme il se doit. Un coup sur la porte, 17h, Drago n'était jamais en retard. Quelle ponctualité, quel être parfait.

-« Entre Drago. »

Le jeune homme exécuta. Il trouva son parrain nonchalamment (seul lui pouvait deviner la nonchalance dans cette posture rigide) assit dans un fauteuil, deux tasses face à face et une théière fumante au centre.

-« Orange sanguine ? » demanda le blond sur le ton de la confidence tout en prenant place en face de son mentor, ignorant que quelles minutes avant lui, son « amant » était à cette place.

-« Je sais que tu adores »

-« Tu me connais si bien, parrain » dit-il en servant le thé.

-« Je le croyais »

-« Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? »

-« Potter est passé me voir. » La théière tremblota doucement, Drago la posa, de tout façon il avait remplit les tasses. Cependant Rogue n'en perdit pas une miette. « Il m'a parlé de vos ébats sexuelles. Il a dit qu'il appréciait ENORMEMENT. » Rogue, tout comme Drago, prit sa tasse. « Le Drago que je connais ne sortait pas avec Potter, et encore moins ne coucherait avec lui. »

Deux masques de marbre se faisaient face, ni l'un ni l'autre ne laissait voir ses pensées profondes malgré la convivialité et l'amour qu'ils se portaient. Le maître des cachots ne cherchait pas à lire dans les pensées de son filleul, il savait qu'il perdait son temps, c'était un pur Serpentard comme lui-même. Drago lui maudissait Potter d'être aussi bête et d'être tombé dans l'un des pièges de Sévérus. Il savait qu'il avait deux possibilités, soit il jouait franc jeu et c'est Potter qui gagnait, soit il continuait sur leur lancé et acceptait à contre-cœur d'entrer lui aussi dans le piège de son parrain. Etirant les lèvres pour un sourire glacer, il avait fait son choix avant même de traverser la porte : il adorait jouer.

-« C'est vrai, Harry adore ça. Il était puceau avant moi et maintenant il insatiable. »

-« Tant mieux. Pendant une minute j'ai cru que tu allais dire le contraire. »

-« Pas du tout parrain. Certes ma relation avec Harry peut surprendre tout le monde. Je comprends que toi comme les autres vous doutez. On vous l'a annoncé d'un coup sans vous préparer. Mais on s'enlisait, on savait plus comment faire pour le dire. Au grand jour on était des ennemies et dans l'ombre des amants enflammés. Il fallait que cela cesse. On s'y est mal pris je l'avoue mais maintenant au moins, on n'a plus à se cacher. »

Malgré les mots, l'intensité des idées, l'impacte des phrases, le ton rigide sans émotion de Drago amoindrissait l'effet émouvant du discourt.

-« Peut-être » enchaîna l'adulte sur le même ton « mais maintenant que tu es le seul représentant des Malefoy, il te faut faire attention à tes fréquentations. »

-« Harry est un bon partie. » En disant cette phrase, Drago se rendit compte que c'était vraiment vrai. « Il est lui-même l'unique héritier des Potter et des Black. Donc c'est un homme aussi riche que moi. Il a vaincu le lord noir qui menaçait la tranquillité de notre monde. Il est adulé, vénéré même, pour ça. Sa notoriété, je dois bien l'avouer dépasse la mienne. Il est bien fait de sa personne, il est avenant, vaillant, loyal, et altruiste (Un vrai Gryffy en faite). Avec lui, je n'aurai qu'à attendre qu'il fasse tout le boulot pour récolter les lauriers. Que du bénéfice pour moi. »

-« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup d'amour, Drago »

-« Je pensais que ça ne t'intéressait pas. »

-« Je veux ton bonheur, Drago. » fit l'enseignant en posant sa tasse vide. « Je veux que tu aimes, que tu saches ce que c'est que de vivre pour un seul être. Que tu saches que seul son regard sur toi suffit à contenter toute ta vie. Je veux que tu comprendres le sens du sacrifice de ton père pour ta mère. Au delà de l'argent, au delà du sang-pur, l'amour qui fait vire et mourir. Je ne veux pas que tu te trompes, tu es encore jeune, tu peux encore attendre avant de te décider.

De quoi parle t-il ?

-« Ce que ni toi, ni Potter n'avez envisager. C'est quand dévoilant notre soi-disant amour, vous vous liez devant la société. Vous n'êtes pas des gamins lambda qui peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent. Vous êtes des hommes importants, de ceux qui changent le monde rien qu'en oubliant de mettre deux chaussettes de la même couleur. Vous ne nous appartenez pas, vous appartenez à la société. Il vous faudra toujours être présent aux réceptions, aux jours de commémoration de la victoire, vous serez toujours sous les feux des projecteurs, vous, vos amis, vos amants, vos enfants. Que vous soyez seuls et encore plus si vous êtes ensemble. »

Le regard du blond brilla d'une imperceptible lueur de lucidité.

-« Dire que tu aimes Potter, c'est dire que tu passeras ta vie entière avec lui. C'est dire à la société qu'au lieu d'avoir deux love story à lire dans les feuilles de choux, il n'en auront qu'une seule et cela dès aujourd'hui. Le silence médiatique qui règne en ce moment ne tardera pas à prendre fin. A ce moment là, si vous persistez un retour en arrière sera impossible, et si vous avez le malheur de dire que vous vous séparez l'impacte sera catastrophique. Vous êtes jeune et vous n'avez certainement pas pense à tout ça. Mais la société vous tient entre ses mains tout comme vous vous la tenez entre les vôtres. A l'abri dans ses murs vous êtes en sécurité, mais c'est votre dernière année, dans peu de temps vous serez dans le monde réel et chacune de vous décision pèsera lourd sur le monde sorcier qu vous le voulez ou non. Je veux que ton bien et même si pour le moment tu trouves que j'en fais trop, que je devrais te laisser oublier cette histoire sans importance, je ne peux pas. Cette histoire n'est pas sans importance puis que tu l'as toi-même dévoiler au grand jour. Cette histoire n'est pas sans importance puis qu'il s'agit d'Harry Potter. Cette histoire, Drago n'est pas sans importance, puisqu'elle déterminera ton avenir tout entier. »

-« A t'écouter je serai obliger d'épouser Potter demain. »

-« Si par demain, tu entends dans 3 ou 4 ans, alors tu entends bien. »

-« Nous sommes jeunes. »

-« C'est pour cela que je vous accorde une chance. »

-« Une chance de quoi ? »

-« De revenir sur nos paroles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

-« Toujours cette même idée. Mais puisque je te dis qu'on s'aime. »

-« j'en doute. C'est un pari ?un chalenge ? »

-« Ni l'un ni l'autre. »

-« J'en veux la preuve. »

-« J'en suis pas obligé. »

-« Donc tu préfère courir le risque que je sois son adversaire. »

-« Tu l'es déjà. »

-« Pas nécessairement. »

-« Harry a déjà accepter de toute façon. »

-« Oui. »

-« N'est ce pas une preuve de la sincérité de mes sentiments si j'accepte juste parce qu'Harry a accepté ? »

-« Accepter de donner une preuve n'est pas une preuve en soi. »

-« J'accepte quand même. Alors que devons nous faire. Qu'est ce que ton esprit serpentaresque à bien pu mettre ne place depuis une semaine. J'ai beau réfléchir, oncle Sev, je ne vois pas. »

-« Tu ne vois pas ou tu ne veux pas voir ? »

-« Je ne veux pas voir. »

-« Honnête ? »

-« Non, Serpentard. »

-« Je te propose trois solutions pour sortir de là. Premièrement, tu renies toute cette semaine. Dans la grande salle, devant tous les élèves, tu avoues qu'entre Harry et toi il n'y a jamais rien eu, que cela n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie. »

Jamais, c'était à Potter de faire ça. Lui c'était un Malefoy, il devait récolté les lauriers de la gloire, pas la honte suprême. Il était hors de question pour lui de faire ça.

-« Deuxièmement » Rogue de sa baguette magique fit venir un petit flacon au liquide transparent que Drago n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître. « Tu avales ce veritasérum et la vérité jaillira de ta bouge. »

Coup bas mais relativement honnête. Trop beau pour être vrai.

-« Troisièmement, la vérité sera dite pas la couche des amours. »

Petit et extrêmement mesquin, mais tellement Serpentard. C'était du grand art. Drago en eu même un sourire. En réalité, il avait le choix entre le véritasérum et la couche des amours. Il avait le choix entre une magie dur qu'il ne pourrait pas contourné et une magie molle qu'il pouvait malaxer comme il l'entendait. Le veritasérum ne permettait aucune feinte, il dirait la vérité dans toute ça splendeur, tandis que la couche des amours, un nuit vigoureuse et intense lui donnerait raison. Dans le regard couleur noir du directeur de sa maison, Drago pouvait y deviner plus qu'il ne pouvait lire, que l'adulte jubilait du jeu qu'il mettait en place. Mais au final, la vrai question qui devait être posé était : que voulait vraiment Rogue ? Au delà de prouver qu'il était sincère sur sa relation avec Harry soit en donnant une réponse honnête (option qu'il avait a fortiori écarte –Serpentard avant tout) une réponse force ou une réponse arrangée.

-« Alors que choisis-tu, Drago ? »

-« Oncle Sev, que cherches-tu vraiment ? »

-« Ton bonheur. »

-« Mon bonheur ou un moyen d'humilier Harry ? »

-« L'amusement. »

-« Es-tu honnête ? »

-« Non, je suis un Serpentard. »

Drago renifla et vida sa tasse de thé sous le regard admiratif de son « fils » il était intelligent, il se voyait bien lui transmettre tout son savoir et en faire un dangereux sorcier. Une fois que Drago eu déposer sa bolée, Rogue relança le sujet :

-« Alors tu choisis quoi ? De laisser le véritasérum t'obliger à parler, ou passer une nuit torride avec Potter pour que le lit vous donne raison. »

-« Tu oublies la première solution, mon oncle. »

-« Nul véritable Serpentard ne choisirait cette solution. »

-« En effet. Je tente ma chance avec la couche des amours. Comment lier plaisir et obligation. »

-« Faut-il encore que Potter accepte de passer à l'acte. »

-« Je te l'ai dit il est chaud comme la braise. »

-« Je verrai cela Samedi soir. »

-« Samedi, de demain ? »

-« Oui, petit week-end familiale, nous partons demain matin à 7h. »

-« J'avais prévu de passer ce week-end avec mes amis. »

-« Tiens Potter aussi. »

-« Il faudrait que tu arrêtes de l'appeler Potter, surtout si on part faire un week-end en famille en Irlande.

-« Il m'appelle déjà oncle Sévérus. »

Drago souleva un sourcil septique. Il ne voyait absolument pas Potter se contente d'une oncle Sévérus, il allait bien finir par lui trouver un surnom plus court.

-« J'ai encore un devoir de potion à faire avant de partir en Week-end. Je vais mit mettre. » fit l'adolescent en se levant assez fier d'avoir un aussi gros chalenge à relever. Son parrain, son père maintenant qui était aussi son prof et peut-être un jour son maître, était un adversaire coriace, le jeu ne pourrait être qu'intéressant, mais aussi dangereux.

-« A encore un chose Drago. Quelque soit le résultat je te soutiendrait toujours. Je te défendrais bec et ongle si le résulta est négatif ou je deviendrais ton plus fidèle allier dans cette relation avec Harry. »

-« Merci oncle Sev. » fit-il souriant pendant qu'une sueur froide coulait le long de ses vertèbres.

Bien que la conservation fut différente entre ces deux interlocuteurs, Harry tout comme Drago avaient quitté l'antre de leur professeur avec une seule envie : parler à l'autre, car finalement, avec Rogue dans les parages la situation était vraiment complexe.

* * *

°°° Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime°°°

* * *

Harry rencontra Drago sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Après l'avoir cherché en vain pendant une heure, il lui sauta dessus comme on saute sur le messie. Cependant Hermione et Blaise (avec une tonne de pustules sur le visage) étaient eux aussi sur le chemin de la bibliothèque. Ne pouvant pas parler, ni rebrousser chemin (en ce qui concerne Drago), ils se rendirent tous les 4 à la bibliothèque parlant de banalité sur le trajet et firent leur devoir de potion jusqu'au dîner. Ce n'est qu'après que Drago put entraîner Harry dans un coin tranquille.

-« Il faut qu'on parle Malefoy. »

-« Non, sans blague Potter ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai emmené ici ?pour te baiser ? »

-« Ta gueule Melefoy. »

-« C'est pourtant toi qui a dit à Sévérus qu'on étaient des chauds lapins. »

-« C'est pas exactement …. Et puis comment tu sais ça ? »

-« J'avais rendez-vous avec lui a 17h. »

-« Et moi à 16h. Alors tu sais pour le week-end FAMILIALE. »

-« C'est pas ça le plus important. »

-« Qu'est ce qui peut-être plus important que mon traumatisme à passer un week-end en famille avec toi et ROGUE. »

-« Le fait de devoir coucher avec moi. »

-« Oui, il y a ça aussi. On est obligé. »

-« Bien sur que non, Potter. Par contre c'est toi qui parleras au retour. »

-« Et si on arrêtait tout, maintenant. »

-« Heureux que tu capitules. »

-« Je capitule pas. »

-« Tu veux pourtant tout arrête. »

-« C'est mieux pour nous. »

-« Parfaitement d'accord. Donc tu acceptes de perdre. »

-« J'ai pas dit ça. »

-« Alors tu dis quoi, Potter ? »

-« Mets ta fierté de coté et perdons tous les deux. »

-« Tu penses aux conséquences ? Moi si. Et par question de faire ce que tu as demandé. »

-« Moi aussi j'ai pas envie de faire ce que tu as demandé, mais j'ai pas non plus envie de faire ce que Rogue à demandé. »

-« Mais il a aussi demandé de dire la vérité dans la grande salle. »

-« Vas-y toi. »

-« C'est toi qui veux capituler Potter, pas moi. »

-« Alors ça te dérange pas de devoir faire ça avec moi. »

-« Je suis un expert en la matière Potter, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Harry resta cloué par la dernière réplique de son « amoureux ».

-« A demain matin, Brosse à balai. » fit le blond en laissant le brun sur sa fin.

Il n'allait pas faire ça, Malefoy n'allait pas lui faire ça.

-« Dieu, Bouddha, Merlin, Voldemort que quelqu'un vienne m'aider bordel ! »

* * *

Selon vous je continue ou je m'arrête. Personnellement je voudrais bien continuer, mais seul des reviews enflammées me donneraient assez de courage pour poursuivre. Mais soyez honnête (version Gryffondor pas serpentard, bien sur) si vous n'aimez pas je comprendrais, de toute façon qui veux savoir qu'est ce que Dumbledore mijote, qui sa intéresse un week-end entre Harry, Drago et Rogue, qui a envie de savoir si Harry et Drago font oui ou non chosir l'humiliation publique ou la nuit torride.

Bon alors si vous voulez une suite, sachez que vous aurez pas les réponse à tout ça de suite, mais vous le saurez dans une avenir proche.

Prochain chapitre : Week-end familiale. (Titre alléchant n'est-ce pas?)


	5. Week end familial

**Titre **: Mais, puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime !  
**Auteur** : Olidée  
**Genre** : Humour, romance  
**Couple **: Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter  
**Rating **:  
**Disclaimer** : J.K Rowling c'est elle qui a créé l'univers HP, moi je fais juste que reprendre son monde à ma sauce.  
**Résumé** : S'aurait pu être un jour comme tous les autres jours, seulement au lieu de la bagarre quotidienne, ils …. ils… Ils disent qu'ils sont ENSEMBLE !

* * *

Oyé, Oyé, me voici, me voila. Avec le chapitre tant attendu du fameux Week-end entre Rogue, Harry et Drago. Mais avant tout je tiens à vous remercier de votre patience et de toutes les reviews que vous m'avez laissé. **MERCI BEAUCOUP**.

* * *

Chapitre III

Week-end familial

* * *

Il le fixait d'un regard méprisant, un rictus aux lèvres. Bien que Drago fusse « officiellement » avec Harry, le blond ne le supportait toujours pas et encore plus quand le Gryffondor dormait comme un loir alors qu'on l'attendait en bas, bagages en main, prêt à partir. Plissant les yeux devant l'idée ingénieuse qui venait d'émerger, Drago, prince des Serpentards pas au bout de ses peines, tira sa baguette sous sa robe et, d'une geste fluide et léger, fit rouler sans ménagement le beau au bois dormant jusqu'au bord de son lit.

-« Potty, bordel de Merlin, lève-toi ! »

Un gémissement ensommeillé vient lui répondre.

-« C'est pas vrai !!! Potter, as-tu la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il est ? Nous partons dans une heure et toi, tu dors encore. »

Encore endormi, le brun réussit à soulever une paupière.

-« Malefoy, hum … encore 5 minutes. »

-Quoi !!!!!! s'entendit hurler le blond. Bouse de Gryffy se moque de moi ? On verra bien qui rira le dernier.

-« Ha ! Et voilà comment je suis remercié de ma grandeur d'âme. MOI qui me suis déplacé jusqu'ici, sachant qu'une nullité comme toi serait encore dans son lit. Et pourquoi ? Pour entendre ça ! Pas de merci Malefoy d'avoir grimpé tous ces étages inutiles pour me lever, ni même de, comme c'est gentil de ta part de t'être si humblement déplacé ni de, que ferais-je sans toi suprême Drago qui est si généreusement désinvolte ou encore de …

-« Ok Malefoy, je me lève mais, par pitié, ta gueule » l'interrompit Harry, au bord de l'énervement, le sommeil définitivement envolé.

-« Non voyons Potty, reste donc encore à reposer tes yeux. Séverus se fera un réel plaisir de venir te réveiller. »

A cette dernière remarque, Harry tressaillit. Rogue comme première vision matinale ? Non merci !!! Se tenant en équilibre précaire sur le rebord du lit, Harry voulut se dresser mais glissa lourdement dans le vide.

-« Oh mon cul ! » s'exclama le brun, à terre les quatre fers en l'air, ne pouvant voir le sourire triomphal du blond.

-« Maintenant que tu es réveillé Potty, ne traine pas. »

Sur ce, l'héritier des Malefoy repartit comme il était venu, sans voir le geste obscène que lui faisait son petit-ami caché derrière son lit.

Ronchon depuis son réveil, Harry s'était préparé pour rejoindre les membres de sa famille, avec une lenteur qu'il ne se connaissait pas, espérant même qu'ils partent sans lui. Soupirant, il regardait ses camarades Gryffondoriens paisiblement endormis et enviait leur petite vie tranquille. Pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas droit au bonheur ? Tel un Gryffondor réveillé trop tôt en un jour de week-end, le brun descendit à la cuisine, décidé à ne pas partir sans petit-déjeuner. A peine avait-il la main sur la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit.

-« Bien puisque vous êtes là, Harryyyyyy », cracha Séverus en face de lui, la moue méprisable, « nous pouvons partir. »

-« Heu … c'est-à-dire », voulut intervenir Harry mais le potioniste s'en allait déjà.

-« Heu … Professeur », tenta une nouvelle fois le rouge et or jusqu'à ce qu'un sac transparent où de grosses tranches de pain bien garni se dressa devant lui aiguisant son appétit.

-« Tiens, mon cœur, c'est pour toi », fit Drago le regard insolent et méprisable.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, attendant que Rogue ne soit plus dans les parages pour demander :

-« A quoi tu joues Malefoy ? »

-« Potter, le but d'un jeu, c'est de gagner et pour le moment, je suis en tête. »

Le sauveur fronça les sourcils. Le blond lui fourra dans les mains son petit-déjeuner tout en l'embrassant sur la joue avant de lui glisser dans l'oreille un petit « Potter 0, Malefoy 2 » et de partir.

Harry secoua la tête, même à cette heure-ci du matin, l'autre était sur le chantier de guerre. Très bien, il allait lui aussi jouer à qui gagne écrase l'autre. Engloutissant son premier sandwich (qui était fort délicieux), il se précipita à la rencontre des Serpentards. Ils arrivèrent calmement sur le terrain de Quidditch, c'était de là qu'ils allaient prendre leur envol pour l'Irlande. Le balai était de rigueur et les deux vert et argent sortirent le leur.

-« Ne me perdez pas Harryyyyyy, je ne reviendrais pas vous chercher » lui annonça l'adulte sans même se retourner avant d'enfourchez son balai et se décoller.

Drago renifla, s'apprêtait à faire de même quand un poids inattendu alourdit son balai. Pas le temps de comprendre que, déjà lové dans son dos, enlacé par la taille, le brun de ses cauchemars se tenait en amazone sur son balai chéri.

-« Que fais-tu mon cœur adoré ? » minauda faussement l'autre en jetant un regard oblique à son parrain qui, dans le ciel, les regardait.

-« Je ne veux pas être loin de toi, Poulinou » gloussa Harry en caressant le dos de son amour avec sa joue. « Chevauchons ensemble ce balai, comme nous chevaucherons ensemble, les difficultés de la vie. »

Coincé, Drago grogna mais fut bien obligé de décoller avec, à son bord, un paquetage qu'il aurait bien aimé éjecter s'il n'était pas aussi bien amarré à lui. Alors que le vent battait son visage, son colis en trop glissa à l'oreille : « Malefoy 2, Potter 1 »

Ce devait être la pire journée d'un enseignant et Merlin, seul, sait qu'il en avait déjà eu des journées extraordinairement mauvaises mais celle-là était la pire de toutes. Elle était même à « gerber ». Mon amour par-ci, mon trésor par-là, mon Pitou chéri, mon lapinou chou, rien que d'y repenser, la bile lui remontait l'estomac. Le plus terrifiant, c'était qu'il avait dû les regarder sautiller, main dans la main, à travers toute la ville. Il avait dû les chaperonner pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient à s'arracher le gosier, il avait dû les suivre le cœur au bord des lèvres, à chaque fois qu'ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre et se glissaient des mots doux à l'oreille.

Allongé, un verre double whisky feu de Dragon à la main, dans la chambre qui lui était imparti, l'enseignant préféré des élèves ne faisant plus de potions, se reposait les yeux après une journée de pur cauchemar, se maudissant même d'avoir fourré son nez dans cette histoire à dormir debout. Que cherchait-il vraiment ? A dénoncé une mascarade ? Pour le moment, c'était plutôt lui la victime, son pauvre cerveau qui avait déjà connu pas mal d'horreur dans sa vie, venait d'être définitivement traumatisé. Jamais, Merlin jamais, il ne s'en remettrait. Et dire que les deux adolescents étaient de vraies bourriques. A chaque fois que l'un faisait quelque chose de « gentil », l'autre se précipitait pour en faire le double. Allez savoir pourquoi ?

Mais la journée n'était pas encore finie, le potioniste après un long soupir, vida son verre et se redressa en vue de se préparer pour le dîner. Encore une partie de franche rigolade dans un resto super chic, 18 étoiles au Guide du sorcier fortuné voyageur et cela depuis 1846. Un lieu parfait pour un Potter qui savait à peine faire la différence entre une grande et une petite cuillère.

***

Harry grimaça, cligna des yeux et se résigna. « Le Bon Paris » scintillait de 18 étoiles aveuglantes, qui sautillaient en cadence sur une marche militaire des plus sinistres. Une fois passée la porte, le décor Louis XVI à outrance lui donna l'impression d'être dans une brocante bon marché. C'était ça le restaurant donc lui parlait Malefoy depuis des heures et des heures ? Le gryffondor soupira discrètement en espérant que la nourriture lui serait plus agréable que l'apparence des lieux.

-« Malefoille Blablablablabla » s'écria un homme fin et élégant portant une chemise à jabot tout en se précipitant sur le blond. « Bla bla blablablabla blabalbla blablablabalblablabla. Bla blablabla » continua t-il tout en secouant Malefoy comme un prunier.

-« Blablablabla blablablablablabla. » lui répondit hautainement l'aristocrate dans un sourire triomphal.

-« Blablabla, blablabla blablablabla Malefoille blablablabla. »

-« Blablablabla »

Sur ce, les deux hommes partirent dans un fou-rire aristocrate.

-« Blablablabla blablabla blablablabla Rogue blablablabla blablablabla blabla blablablabla blablabla Potter. »

-« Potter Blabla bla blabla blabla » surenchérit Séverus.

Une fois de plus, les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire tout en regardant le brun qui, bien évidemment, faisait la moue. Non seulement, il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ce que disait ces extra-terrestres mais, en plus, ils se foutaient de sa gueule.

-Vas-y Malefoillu, rira bien qui rira le dernier, pensa Harry alors que les trois hommes étaient repartis dans une conversation incompréhensible.

-« Blablabla bla Potter ? » questionna l'homme dentelle.

Harry cligna des yeux et fit un sourire contri.

-« Perdonne mouiai Potter, je chus franchais. Etes-fous prete à paster à table ? » lui demanda l'homme dans un anglais vraiment mauvais.

-« Oui avec plaisir » répondit le sauveur, heureux d'entendre enfin parler sa langue natale.

-« Blabla bla bla. »

L'homme jabot, qui était le directeur du restaurant, les avait conduit à sa meilleur table. Installés dans une sorte de loggia, ils avaient vue sur la salle mais la salle ne les voyait pas. Selon Drago qui ne tarissait pas d'éloge sur M. Fonteneil et son restaurant, ils avaient la place d'honneur. Il continua encore un bon quart-heure à vanter le restaurant sous les approbations de Rogue et de son directeur. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait étiré ses lèvres en un sourire crispé, il fixait le vide sans sourciller, priant Merlin qu'on apporte la bouffe. Enfin, elle arriva ou plutôt le menu arriva. Harry s'en saisit brutalement sous les regards réprobateurs des Serpentards, pas assez sophistiqué à leur gout. Dès qu'il eut le menu sous les yeux, il le referma direct, non sans s'être aperçu qu'aucun prix n'y figurait.



é 



é'''œ

ééà

é«  »éèè'àà'œ

éàééè''

é 

''

é'

'''

é'

'''

é'

 





Séverus fronça les sourcils. Pour le moment l'enseignant passait un agréable moment. Le clou du spectacle n'était pas cet infernal bavard de mais bel et bien lui : Harry Potter. Comme prévu, le grandissime héro, une fois entré dans le restaurant était redevenu la lavette infâme qu'il avait toujours été.

-« Pitoyable ! » se décida-t-il enfin à dire sans lever les yeux de son menu « vous ne comprenez pas un mot de français. »

-« Le français n'est pas fait pour la bouche de l'âne1 » lança avec mépris Drago derrière son menu.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que son esprit hurla de rage. Que venait-il de faire. Intéressé, Séverus se retourna vivement vers son filleul.

-« Ha oui !!! » murmura-t-il en direction du blond qui se recroquevillait derrière son menu. « Explique-moi ça ? »

-« Oui, mon amouuuuuuuuuur, explique-nous ça » renchérit joyeusement Harry, sentant sa victoire approcher à grand pas.

Il s'était laissé emporter par sa nature première. Après tout, enfoncer Potty était son jeu favori. Comment sortir de ce pétrin. Et l'autre déjà qui s'imaginait gagnant, il ne lui manquait que la bouteille de champagne pour fêter SA défaite. Merlin, il devra dire à …. Jamais de la vie. Une idée et vite, très vite même.

Séverus saisit le menu qui le séparait de son protégé et le déposa un peu plus loin. Il plissa son regard, sentant que le blond était au bord du gouffre et que le jeu allait sans doute finir. Mais n'est pas Malefoy qui veut et Drago avait déjà retrouvé sa contenance.

-« Il a été élevé par des moldus médiocres » se défendit le jeune Serpentard, « comment veux-tu que ces ânes lui aient enseigné une si belle langue. »

-Et merde !!!!! se dit Harry, une belle occasion manquée.

-« Ha oui !!!! Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que vous aviez traité notre cher et tendre d'imbécile. » intervint Séverus en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Avec une force et une vitesse digne d'un Gryffondor amoureux, le vert et argent saisit l'une des mains d'Harry.

-« Avant peut-être mais plus maintenant car, vois-tu parrain, Harry et moi, nous nous aimons. »

-« Où sont les toilettes ? » (Rogue)

-« Au fond à droite. » (Drago)

Chancelant, Séverus se leva.

-« Vous voulez un coup de main » proposa Harry.

Séverus regarda les mains des deux jeunes hommes encore enlacées et partit à toute allure.

Quand le potioniste revint, il les retrouva plonger dans la lecture de leur menu. Drago jouait les interprètes pour Harry.

-« Et ça c'est quoi ? » demandait le brun en montrant du doigt une ligne écrite en gras.

-« Promenade sur le fleuve amazone » traduit le blond, un peu exaspéré.

-« Et y a quoi dedans ? » poursuivit Harry

-« Que des choses bonnes pour ta santé. »

-« Loupinet, dis-moi » minauda le rouge et or voyant Séverus s'approcher.

-« C'est juste pour te taquiner ma petite forêt interdite » riposta son amant en lui envoyant un baiser avant de lui lire le contenu. « Sur un lit de verdure, un radeau de palmier glisse sur un filet d'huile d'olive emportant avec lui un couple de tomates qui admire la danse des poissons crevettes sous un soleil jaune d'œuf. »

Rien qu'a entendre la composition du plat, l'eau lui venait à la bouche. Et déjà le super sauveur imaginait une caravelle où deux grosses tomates en forme de bonhomme regardaient par-dessus le bateau où d'immenses crevettes reposaient. Il choisit immédiatement cette entrée-là. Il obligea Drago à continuer la traduction des plats aussi bien pour le plat de résistance que pour le dessert. Et au final, il prit : Souvenir d'enfance une nuit de noël et Hello, Melon !

L'attente lui parut longue, encore plus car l'homme jabot vint une fois de plus taper la discussion (toujours en français) avec Malefoy et Rogue. Harry resta donc contemplatif le regard dans le vide la bouche ouverte, un filet de bave aux commissures, pensant au succulent repas qui allait suivre. De son côté, Séverus ne suivait la conversation entre le propriétaire et son filleul que d'une oreille. Il était atterré par ce qu'il voyait. Devant lui se tenait, béat d'admiration, fixant le blond dont il avait la garde, la bave aux lèvres, l'idiot du village dévisageant Malefoy. Séverus se retenait à peine de retourner aux toilettes ou mieux, avadakedavrasiser le brun. Cela lui éviterait bien des problèmes.

Enfin, les plats arrivèrent. Des serveurs tout en jabot eux aussi, venus jusqu'à leur table portant de gigantesques assiettes. Harry sentait la faim grandir en lui, une partie de ses rêves pour ce soir allait enfin se réaliser. Il ne pensait plus à rien d'autres que ses deux grosses tomates, son radeau, ses immenses crevettes tout en regardant le plat passer devant lui. Quand enfin l'immense assiette blanche fut posée devant lui …..

Une feuille de laitue était perdue dans un océan blanc. Heureusement, pour lui tenir compagnie, un bâtonnet de palmier était surmonté de deux tomates cerise. Un peu plus loin, quatre minuscules crevettes, un jaune d'œuf et une pointe d'huile étaient disséminés de part et d'autre dans l'immensité de l'assiette. Harry se frotta les yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûr de ce qu'il voyait. Adieu caravelle, bibendum, crevettes géantes, d'une main tremblante, le sauveur saisit sa fourchette, il allait la planter dans la tomate cerise quand une rage incommensurable l'envahit. La lèvre tremblante, les larmes aux yeux, fou de rage, Harry regardait furieux Malefoy. Alors c'était ça, son grand restaurant !!!!!

Cette fois-ci, c'en était trop. Séverus, pour la première fois depuis toute cette histoire, sentait ses convictions s'ébranler. Pouvaient-ils vraiment être amoureux ? Sinon, pour quelle autre raison, le bigleux serait-il en train de pleurer en regardant son adorable neveu ? L'idée de la véracité de leur idylle ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit. Mais, maintenant, devant les larmes de joies qu'Harry avait devant la beauté de Drago, Séverus en était presque ému d'admiration. Il se devait, en toute impartialité, de leur accorder une chance. Satisfait de sa grande magnanimité, Sérérus engloutit un radis. Après tout, ils en auraient une chance, le soir-même.

Le plat de résistance arriva. Et Harry sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi anxieux à l'approche d'un plat. Que lui réservait Souvenir d'enfance une nuit de Noël. La réponse ne se fit pas tarder, dans une assiette creuse encore plus grande que l'autre, un pois rouge manquait de se noyer dans une flaque rouge.

-Jamais j'inviterais Ron ici. Le pauvre, il mourait de faim, pensa Harry en embrochant son haricot et en l'enfournant dans sa bouche.

-Ha oui effectivement, un petit goût de dinde de noël en arrière-goût. Pas mal, dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas plus.

Le repas fut un véritable succès, « Le Bon Paris » était le restaurant préféré des Malefoy et ce depuis près d'un siècle. La première fois qu'il y était venu, c'était avec son grand-père, il y avait alors découvert un lieu d'une autre époque et une langue enchanteresse. Son amour pour la France était né là, dans les murs de cette vielle bâtisse entre deux plats. Ce fut donc le cœur léger et insouciant que Drago vit ses adieux à Fonteneil. Il était d'humeur joyeuse, un grand sourire aux lèvres, il saisit la main de son amoureux et ils marchèrent doucement dans les rues, slalomant entre les couples.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, la réalité le rattrapa.

-« Bien, fit Séverus, malgré l'agréable journée que VOUS avez passé, il est temps d'apporter la preuve que votre … histoire est … sincère. »

Drago déglutit péniblement, il sentit la main d'Harry se resserrer dans la sienne.

-« Je vous laisse donc aller dans votre chambre. »

Tel un guide professionnel, le potioniste ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe. Un peu désorienté, le blond entra dans son antre suivi du brun. La porte se referma et ils se retrouvèrent dans cette chambre où le rouge glamour enduisait les murs et les meubles. Bien que ce ne fut pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette chambre, ils venaient de mesurer l'ampleur de la situation et l'angoisse montait en eux petit-à-petit, infiltrant tous les pores de leur esprit.

Ce n'était pas vrai, il n'avait pas à faire ça ? Harry, la main toujours dans celle de Drago, respirait avec effroi. Une telle chose ne pouvait pas arriver. Il n'en était pas question.

-« Malefoy, on ne peut pas faire ça, s'exclama le brun »

-« TU ne peux pas faire ça, Potty, le rectifia son camarade. »

-« Parce que, toi, tu peux ?s'étonna le survivant. »

Dans un rictus dont seul lui avait le secret, l'aristocrate blond répondit : « Evidemment. »

-« Te fous pas de ma gueule, Malefoy, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que non, s'énervait Harry. »

-« Ne rêve pas, super sauveur, tu sais rien de moi, OK ? »

Le rouge et or commençait à avoir le rouge qui lui montait aux joues, il était vraiment angoissé, frustré et en colère et la blondasse lui tenait la jambe avec des considérations sans importance. Serrant les poings pour se calmer, il reprit son souffle.

-« Je m'en contrefous de ça, Malefoy. Pour le moment, ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on va faire, MAINTENANT. »

-« On va baiser. »

-« MALEFOY, hurla Harry de rage, te fous pas de moi, sale con ! »

-« Je suis sérieux, Potter, lâcha sèchement Drago, mais si tu es contre » il leva la main en direction de la sortie « la porte est par la et derrière, Séverus. »

Harry s'ébouriffa nerveusement les cheveux, tout en respirant bruyamment.

-« Il faut qu'on trouve un compromis. »

-« Un compromis, Potter ? »

-« Oui, je pensais qu'on pouvait tous les deux capituler et … »

-« Jamais. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« De mon côté, il n'y a pas de souci. Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je capitulerais. »

-« Malefoy, personne n'en saura rien. »

-« PERSONNE ? Si pour toi, tout Poudlard, c'est personne, il va sérieusement falloir revoir tes ordres de grandeur. »

-« Tu as peur de quoi, hein ? »

-« Pas peur de te faire jouir en tout cas. »

-« Putain, réfléchis un peu. On se hait, on se déteste. Il n'y a aucune raison de coucher ensemble. AUCUNE. »

-« Bien, d'accord, c'est entendu, capitula Drago. »

Le blond, de sa démarche élégante et assurée, sortit de la chambre pour celle de son parrain suivi de près par Harry qui, satisfait, n'était pas entièrement rassuré.

TOC TOC. Sans même attendre la réponse, le sang-pur entra dans les quartiers de son tuteur qui, un verre à la main, les regarda entrer un sourcil sceptique levé.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? questionna le directeur des Serpentards, non sans soupçonner l'intention des deux jeunes hommes. »

-« Harry voudrait te parler. »

* * *

Le chapitre n'est pas terminé, mais je le coupe ici juste pour connaitre vos impressions jusque là. J'espère que vous me le direz? Et je mettrais la suite si ... vous la voulez bien sur?

1: La citation exacte est : « Le miel n'est pas fait pour la bouche de l'âne ». Miguel de Cervantès.


	6. Week end familial la fin

Bien comme promis voici la fin du chapitre III.

Merci à **Mireille, Felinness, Bibimauri, Keurjani, lynsha, chachou210390, Padma** pour leurs sympathiques reviews, ça fait plaisir de savoir que cette fic plait encore. Donc sans plus tarder, Bonne lecture !!!!!!!

* * *

**ATTENTION ! ATTENTION ! A LIRE AVANT DE COMMENCER**

-« blabldinzeir » = phrases prononcées par une personne.

- blabldinzeir = Penses d'une personne.

Conclusion : s'il **n'y a pas de guillemets, se sont les pensées de quelques**.

* * *

TOC TOC. Sans même attendre la réponse, le sang-pur entra dans les quartiers de son tuteur qui, un verre à la main, les regarda entrer un sourcil sceptique levé.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? questionna le directeur des Serpentards, non sans soupçonner l'intention des deux jeunes hommes. »

-« Harry voudrait te parler. »

-QUOI ?!?!?! Le salaud, il m'abandonne.

-« Je vous écoute, Harry, fit l'adulte en croisant les jambes. »

-« Heu … Je …je … enfin, nous … Drago et moi, nous … »

-« Harry, ne sois donc pas si hésitant, TU voulais parler à oncle Séverus, il est là et il t'écoute alors soit plus sûr de ce que TU voulais lui dire » lança Drago à son soi-disant petit-ami avant d'aller s'assoir près de son parrain.

-Jamais, je n'ai connu un enfoiré pareil. Il refuse de capituler, il refuse le compromis. Il me laisse prendre toute la responsabilité. Si j'ouvre la bouche, je perds. Et si je perds … BORDEL !

-« Oui, Potter », murmura Rogue, dans un rictus de victoire.

Harry nota que le « Potter » était de retour. Face à lui, les deux Serpentards savouraient leur victoire. Malefoy n'avait pas cédé et Rogue allait avoir sa confession. Entre ses deux vert et argent, le Gryffondor se sentait vraiment tout petit. Un sentiment de honte poignarda son cœur, avant qu'un rage soude brula ses lèvres :

-« Je voulais juste vous dire que … que cette relation était …

Les yeux de Séverus Rogue se plissèrent, la vérité, enfin, allait sortir. Drago Malefoy se mordit les lèvres pour éviter de sourire.

_ « … était la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis longtemps.

Toute joie serpentaresque disparut d'un coup. Sérérus soupira bruyamment et Drago bascula en arrière tout en secouant la tête.

-« Je tenais à te dire merci oncle Sev… »

Dégoûté, Séverus vida son verre.

-« … pour m'avoir intégré si rapidement et si gentiment dans votre famille », insista bien Harry sur le gentiment.

-« Vous me faites perdre mon temps et le vôtre aussi, Messieurs. Allez plutôt tester le lit des amours, c'est lui qui vous dira si réellement vous êtes intégré dans la famille. »

De nouveau dans leur chambre, Harry et Drago se chamaillaient de nouveau. L'un comme l'autre trouvait que l'autre était un lâche, un dégonflé, une poule mouillé. Et, bien entendu, chacun défendait son point de vue et sa vision des choses. Au bout d'une bonne heure d'engueulade sans queue ni tête, la fatigue se fit sentir. Cependant, il fallait passer à l'action. Ce fut Drago, qui n'était vraiment pas dérangé par l'idée, qui fit le premier pas.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant on ne peut plus reculer, faisons-le. »

-« Je … je … bredouilla le brun, les larmes aux yeux. »

Etant le deuxième meilleur élève de Poudlard, Drago comprit vite que le grand sauveur du monde magique, Saint Potter Sauvez-nous tous, était pur et innocent. Un sentiment aussi fin que fort envahit son corps. Il devait, non, voulait protéger cette première fois. Guidé par une force qu'il ne comprit pas lui-même, le blond guida le brun dans cet acte sensuel et tactile. Et tacitement, une trêve s'installa entre eux.

-« Ferme les yeux, Harry, chuchota le dernier des Malefoy.

Le prince des rouge et or ferma les yeux, la peur au ventre. Il sentit la présence de l'autre se rapprocher. Il devina sa silhouette avant que celle-ci ne le touche. Un parfum suave l'enveloppa et juste après, deux mains se glissèrent entre ses hanches et un doux baiser fit frémir ses lèvres. Malgré lui, il laissa échapper un gémissement. Honteux, il se recula et regarda furieusement son camarade.

-« N'aie pas peur, lui dit Drago pour le réconforter tout en lui tendant la main. Viens. »

Un peu hésitant mais sachant qu'il avait pris la décision de le faire en refusant de parler à Rogue plus tôt, il prit la main pâle qui était devant lui. Ce dernier l'entraîna doucement vers le lit du jugement. Une fois assis, ses lèvres rencontrèrent à nouveau les lippes fines du blond, qui le bascula sur le matelas. Un balet de jeu de mains, de gémissements s'entrechoquèrent, Harry sentit monter en lui la passion, cette explosion de chaleur qui circulait dans tout son corps le rendait fou. Drago était vraiment habile. Le prince des vert et argent, non plus, n'était pas en reste, les gestes timides mais enflammés de son partenaire l'exaltaient, brûlant ce sentiment inconnu qui lui donnait des ailes.

-« Mets tes bras autour de mon cou, Harry, je … je vais te prendre, murmura Drago à l'oreille du brun »

-« Je … J'ai peur. »

-« Tu auras mal au début, supporte-le. »

-« Doucement, doucement, doucement. »

Cette prière résonna en lui (Drago) comme une litanie, qui le guida dans ses mouvements. Il y mit tant de douceur que le brun oublia vite la douleur pour se perdre dans le plaisir. Jamais, non, jamais Harry James Potter n'aurait imaginé perdre sa fleur dans les bras si chaleureux de son pire ennemi. Jamais, non, jamais Drago Lucius Malefoy n'aurait cru faire l'amour, le vrai, enroulé dans le corps de son ennemi juré. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent cette nuit-là bien plus que leur corps mais le seul qui s'en rendit compte fut le lit des amours.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre : _Les bontés de Sévérus Rogue_. (Et oui, rogue n'a toujours pas fini de s'amuser avec Harry et Drago. Hi ! Hi ! Hi !)

Si ça vous plait, ne le gardez pas pour vous, dit le (surtout à moi, ça me motive pour continuer à écrire).


	7. Les problèmes s’enchainent et empirent

Coucou tout le monde,

Je sais déjà ce que vous allez dire "quoi! Cette fic n'est pas abandonnée?" ou "Purée, il était tant qu'il sorte ce chapitre!" ou encore "He! un nouveau chapitre de mais puisqu'on vous dis qu'on s'aime ... zut, je me rappelle même plus de l'histoire". Mais tout ça n'a aucune importance, ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit là, et qu'il vous plaise. Alors sans plus de bla, ni de commentaire à rallonge : **Bonne lecture.**

Juste pour ceux qui aurait besoin d'un résumé : un beau matin Harry et Drago annoncent qu'ils s'aiment. Vérité ou mensonge, Rogue décide de tester tout ça en les emmenant en Week-end en Irlande. Là-bas, ils subissent l'épreuve du lit des amours, un lit capable de mesurer l'intensité amoureuse entre deux personne. Maintenant, ils attendent (et vous aussi) le diagnostique du lit.

* * *

**Chapitre IV**

**Les problèmes s'enchainent et empirent.**

La végétation était dense. Il courait à perdre haleine dans une épaisse forêt. Parfois, ses pieds restaient coincés dans une racine et le faisaient chuter, mais il se relevait très vite pour se remettre à courir. Il transpirait à grosses gouttes, l'air manquait, la fatigue le gagnait, cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. A ses trousses, grognant, une bête immonde le pourchassait. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, il ne pouvait que l'entendre et la sentir. Le souffle putride de l'animal chatouilla sa joue et il tenta une accélération, mais son corps était mou, épuisé. Le monstre s'empara de lui, mit ses pattes autour de son cou et l'étrangla. Il ne pouvait plus respirer.

Portant ses mains à sa nuque, il tenta de se libérer de l'étreinte mortelle.

-« Harry, NOOOOOOOOOOON »

L'Elu se débattait. Il suffoquait. Aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir ses lèvres.

-« Harry, HARRY, RESTE. »

C'était trop tard. Harry se sentait partir. Devant lui, la peur au ventre, se tenait son ami Ron. « _C'est horrible_ » pensa Harry, « _mourir étouffé par son meilleur ami, comme c'est cruelle !_ » N'étant pas encore tout à fait mort, Harry donna un coup de poing à son assaillant.

-« Hein ! Hein ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » sursauta Ron à moitié endormi.

-« J'étouffe, Ron ! Retire-toi » hurla Harry.

-« Ah, non ! Pas encore ! » râla Seamus. « C'est la 7e fois ce soir ! »

-« Oui mais c'est pas ma faute si Ron m'étrangle. » se défendit Harry. « Vous voulez que je meure ou quoi ? »

-« Meurs si tu veux, mais en silence ! Il y en a qui aimerait bien dormir. » le sermonna Dean.

-« Merci les copains. Je meurs asphyx … »

-« Harry laisse nous dormir. » gémit Neville.

-« ZZZZZZ » fit Ron solidement accroché au cou d'Harry.

Harry soupira. Dès qu'il avait traversé le tableau de la grosse dame, Ron lui était tombé dans les bras. S'agrippant à lui comme un désespéré, sanglotant, l'embrassant, l'examinant de partout. Il avait passé le week-end à s'inquiéter pour lui, craignant que Rogue et Malefoy ne lui fassent du mal. Si bien que quand il fut rentré, Ron ne l'avait plus lâché, l'obligeant à dormir avec lui, pour son plus grand malheur. Le rouquin ronflait fort et le serrait de trop près. Pour sa survie, Harry avait décidé de ne pas dormir mais le sommeil le gagnait et il piquait du nez.

O

Au même moment, dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Drago, bras et jambes croisés, le dos droit et la tête relevée, bien calé entre Crabbe et Goyle qui dormaient, piquait lui aussi du nez.

-« Il n'en est pas question, tu m'entends, non, c'est non ! » cria férocement Pansy.

La voix aiguë de la jeune fille fit sursauter le blond qui ouvrit péniblement un œil. Montée sur le dos de Blaise, Pansy, un bras enroulé autour du cou du jeune homme, lui donnait des coups de poing dans les côtes pendant que ce dernier tournait en rond dans l'espoir de la faire tomber. Rien d'inhabituel, et Drago retourna à sa somnolence. Il aurait bien évidement préféré rejoindre son lit moelleux et tendre, mais à son arrivée, ses deux meilleurs amis lui avaient sauté dessus avec des demandes contradictoires. Blaise voulait tout savoir du week-end dans les moindres détails, alors que Pansy ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Celui qui battrait l'autre verrait son désir exaucé, et la lutte pour la victoire était rude. Après s'être férocement engueulés, les prises de catch se succédaient les unes après les autres dans l'indifférence totale. Au début, il y avait eu de nombreux spectateurs, tous les Serpentards étaient intéressés et la majorité supportait Blaise, désirant savoir ce que Drago avait bien pu faire avec Harry Potter. Mais au fil des heures, l'intérêt s'était émoussé et il ne restait plus personne pour les encourager. Drago, quant à lui, était plutôt satisfait de la situation, bien que son lit lui manqua.

oooOOOooo

La nuit fut aussi courte pour le courageux professeur Rogue. Après avoir fait un rapport très détaillé de son séjour en Enfer, où il avait exprimé avec émotion et désespoir son week-end cauchemardesque, il avait dû écouter les idées absurdes et saugrenues de son supérieur. « _Il se fait vieux_ » pensa Severus, « _comment peut-il vraiment vouloir que Drago et ce Potter fassent une chose aussi effrayante. _» Se remémorant les plans du directeur de Poudlard, le potionniste frissonna. Avec de pareilles idées en tête, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil et n'avait dormi que d'un œil. Vers 4h du matin, réveillé, assis devant son bureau et corrigeant une pile de torchons illisibles sans queue ni tête, il reçut un hibou qui le mit sur les nerfs. Regardant le message comme s'il s'agissait de son pire ennemi, il se promit qu'un certain blond et qu'un certain brun auraient la plus grosse trouille de leur vie avant même le petit déjeuner.

Et comme pour toutes les promesses qu'il se faisait, Rogue s'exécuta. A 6h30, il ordonna à 2 elfes de ramener, habillés ou pas, les deux têtes à claques de l'école. A 6h35, Drago entra. Comme tout Malefoy qui se respecte, le prince des vert et argent, était splendide. Son teint plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux cernés et fatigués convenaient parfaitement à la tension de la situation. Drago s'assit, à l'ordre de son parrain, à son bureau. Ils durent attendre, dans un silence tendu, l'arrivée du retardataire officiel de Poudlard. A 6h46 Harry arriva, essoufflé et fagoté comme un sac. Ni Drago, ni Severus ne trouvèrent cela étonnant. Il entra la main sur le côté et s'assit lourdement sur une chaise près de Drago. Les deux Serpentards lui lancèrent un regard de réprobation, auquel il répondit :

-« Quoi ! J'ai encore rien fait, moi ! »

Severus prit une profonde respiration pour retenir l'élan meurtrier qui le parcouru.

-« Si je vous ais fait venir de si bon matin » maugréa t-il « c'est pour vous communiquer les résultats du test que vous avez passé ce week-end. »

« _A l'entendre, on croirait qu'il s'agit d'une compétition de quidditch, un relais cross même_… » pensa Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Mais avant ça, je vous pose pour la toute dernière fois » insista l'enseignant en regardant Harry « la question suivante : êtes-vous vraiment ensemble ? » Rogue termina sa phrase en croisant les doigts.

-« Oui » fit fermement Harry. Symbole vivant de la témérité des lions, il saisit la main de Drago qui sursauta et l'enleva aussi vite qu'il pût comme si la peste venait de se poser sur lui, avant de pâlir, d'écarquiller les yeux et de lui-même prendre la main de son voisin, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

« _Leur tête dit oui, mais leur corps dit non_ » pensa Rogue dans un soupire fatigué.

-« Sachez, messieurs, que quelque soit le résultat de ce test… » Il fit une pause. « … Je le res-pec-te-rais » siffla le potionniste en détacha chaque syllabe.

Drago sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une peur sourde venait de l'envahir. Tenant toujours la main d'Harry, il la serra fortement.

-« Oui, je ne contesterais pas le résultat, et je soutiendrais ardemment la position qu'il défend. »

« _Sait-il seulement le résultat ?_ » se demanda Harry.

-« Je serai même le bouclier qui protégera ce résultat. »

« _Il connait la réponse_ » se dit Drago en écrasant les doigts d'Harry. Le prince des rouge et or libéra sa main. « _Après Ron, Malefoy, ils veulent vraiment me mutiler ou quoi ?_ »

-« Donnez-nous la réponse, j'ai faim moi ! » protesta le brun.

Fusillé du regard, Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise. Rogue tendit au plus sensé des deux, c'est-à-dire Drago, le parchemin qu'il avait reçu plus tôt. Drago fit celui qui s'en fichait, il prit le papier d'une main nonchalante, mais son cœur battait à toute allure. Il le déplia et le lut avant de le rendre à son parrain.

-« Et moi alors ? » grogna Harry. « C'est quoi le RESULTAT du TEST ? » fit-il ironiquement.

-« Chéri… » miaula, Drago, victorieux en attirant son amant à lui et en lui caressant la joue, « crois-tu vraiment que ce lit n'aurait pas pu démontrer la véracité de notre amour ? »

-« Bien sur que non, mon loukoum d'amour » minauda Harry en passant ses bras autour du cou d'un Drago au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque.

« _Loukoum ! Je déteste les choses sucrées, Pottyyyyyyyyyy_. »

-« Bien, alors on va manger mon estomac sur pattes. » ajouta Drago tout en se levant et en lançant des baisers en direction d'Harry.

-« Oh oui, mon Drachouchou » le suivit Harry.

-« Assis » ordonna froidement l'adulte.

Comme un seul homme, les jeunes garçons se rassirent. Calmement, Sévèrus Rogue se leva, contourna son bureau et alla se placer en face d'eux.

-« Levez-vous » leur ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait.

« _On n'est pas des girouettes tout de même_ » râla Harry.

« _Merlin, je veux partir._ » gémit Drago.

Sévèrus s'avança un peu vers eux. Et d'un mouvement rapide, il les enlaça. « Harry, Drago, mes chers enfants, à partir de maintenant et ce jusqu'à la fin, je vous protégerais vous et VOTRE amour. Je serai votre chevalier, défendant de toute MON ÂME et de tout MON CŒUR, l'union que vous mettez entre mes mains. »

« » pensait Drago.

« » pensait Harry.

-« Drago, Harry, mes enfants, nous formons désormais une famille, unie dans l'AMOUR et l'adversité. Contre les complots et les infidèles, nous ne formerons qu'un. »

« _PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa, MAMANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN pourquoi êtes vous partis sans moi ?_ »

« _Au secours, que quelqu'un m'aide !_»

-« Harry, Drago, mes enfants, oncle Sévèrus est avec vous, maintenant. » Le maître des cachots libéra les jeunes hommes de son étreinte paternelle. « Vous pouvez vous embrasser. »

Choqué, le vert et argent regardait le rouge et or avec horreur. De son côté, le brun n'avait pas plus de sentiments à l'écart du blond.

-« EMBRASSEZ-VOUS maintenant ! » leur ordonna Severus en croisant les bras.

En un clin d'œil, Drago et Harry se sautèrent dessus, pour un baiser baveux et langoureux.

« _Et dire que Dumby n'a pas encore abattu ses cartes_ » pleurnicha Drago pour lui-même.

« _Voldy, comme tu me manques, avec toi tout était si simple_. » se désespéra Harry.

Une fois que Rogue fut las de voir ses élèves se baver dessus, il les chassa sans remords hors de son bureau. A peine les deux garçons avaient-ils traversé la porte :

-« Potter, l'heure est grave, il faut qu'on parle sérieusement. »

-« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Malefoy. Ce soir, 22h dans la roseraie. »

oooOOOooo

Comme chaque matin depuis LA grande nouvelle, Poudlard espérait. Un espoir mince, quasi infime que … les Serpentards dirigés par Drago Malefoy et les Gryffondors mené par Harry Potter, se réconcilient. Nul n'était aveugle, sauf peut-être le directeur Dumbledore et ses partisans, tous voyait que la trêve qui régnait en ce moment était aussi fine qu'un cheveu. Le grandiose Harry Potter avait beau cligner des yeux devant les clins d'œil du sublime Drago Malefoy, il était impossible de ne pas voir les coups de poignards qu'ils se plantaient dans le dos à longueur de journée. En ce lundi matin, personne, non personne, ne croyait que le lit des amours avait pu leur donner raison, et tous attendaient l'explication de cette « mascarade », dixit le professeur Rogue.

O

Sur le chemin de la grande salle, du côté des Gryffondors.

Harry avançait comme une tortue, son passage chez Rogue lui avait coupé l'appétit. Silencieux, son petit groupe d'ami l'encourageait dans sa pénible aventure de diverses façons : Ron mourait de faim, et il poussait Harry dans le dos pour avancer plus vite. Seamus, aidé de Dean, prenait les paris sur les conclusions du lit des amours : et pour le moment, la haine déguisée en amourette écrasait l'amour pur et sincère. Quand à Hermione, elle était partie avec les filles de Gryffondors, car elle avait passé un très mauvais week-end à consoler un gros bébé.

O

Sur le chemin de la grande salle, du côté des Serpentards.

-« Tu es une vraie tête de mule Pansy, comment oses-tu priver les gens d'informations ! »

-« Parce que tu appelles ça des informations, moi j'appelle ça des ragots de bas étage, Blaise. »

-« Mais si c'est Drago en personne qui nous raconte tout, ça devient un témoignage, des faits avérés donc des informations. »

-« Ha ! Parce que tu vois un vaniteux prétentieux comme Drago être impartial dans ses propos ? Il se mettra en avant à la première occasion ! »

-« Justement Pansy, c'est ce qui rendra son témoignage plus palpitant. »

-« Ou plus inutile. »

-« De tout façon on sait tous que Drago amplifie les faits, à nous de faire la part des choses. »

-« Blaise, Pansy, ne parlez pas de moi comme si je n'étais pas là. Je ne suis ni vaniteux, ni prétentieux, et encore moins sourd ! Même si ce matin, j'aurai préféré l'être.»

O

Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards étaient chacun à un bout de la pièce. Ils se regardaient en chien de faïence, prêt à se mordre au premier signe d'hostilité. Drago s'avança.

-« Ron, mon ami d'enfance » mentit ouvertement le blond, « tu as passé un bon week-end ? » lui demanda t-il, se moquant complètement de la réponse. « Et vous, les esclaves de Potter » lança t-il en direction de Seamus, Neville et Dean « pas trop dur sans votre maitre ? »

-« Les quoi ? » rugissent les Gryffondors toutes griffes dehors. Crabbe et Goyle, serrèrent leurs poings : enfin de la bagarre, fini le régime gentillesse et courbettes devant les lionceaux.

-« Hou ! Hou ! Hou ! Mon chéri, ce que tu peux être drôle ! » Intervint Harry, en s'accrochant au bras du blond.

-« Normal, je suis parfait. » répondit-il dans un rictus. « Tu viens manger à ma table, amour ? »

-« Oh oui, avec plaisir » minauda Harry. Il se pencha pour voir les Serpentards derrière Drago et posa sa main sur les têtes de Crabbe et Goyle pour leur ébouriffer les cheveux. «Bonjour, bonjour. Comment ils vont, hein les gros toutous ? Comment ils vont ? heinnnnnnnnnnn ! » Puis il se retourna vers Drago. « Leur poil n'est pas très soyeux tu sais ? »

Ce fut sur cela qu'arriva la grande Hermione.

-« Au lieu de jouer à qui insultera l'autre à mots couverts le plus longtemps, dites-nous ce que Rogue vous a dit. »

-« Quand ça ? » mentit Drago. « Sévèrus n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est un homme qui aime parler. Il parle tout le temps et dit tellement de choses… »

-« On se contentera de ce matin, quand il t'a convoqué, Drago. » expliqua Blaise.

Le blond fusilla du regard son ami : « Il voulait savoir si on avait passé une bonne nuit. Et vu les cernes que j'abordais tôt ce matin, il a très vite conclu qu'il y avait des casse-pieds dans mon entourage. »

-« Tu vois Pansy, comme je te le disais, Drago est très doué pour l'hyperbole. Un vrai maître dans cette matière. »

-« Et dans tous les domaines » rajouta malicieusement Harry d'un air innocent.

-« Je préfère donner dans le splendide que de viser la médiocrité » se défendit Drago en regardant fixement Harry.

-« Oui, mais tu sais ce qu'on dit… »

-« On s'en contre fou. » l'interrompit Hermione. « Qu'a dit le lit des amours ? »

Harry et Drago pâlirent. Ils se regardèrent. Devaient-ils ou ne devaient-ils pas en parler ouvertement à leurs amis ?

-« Personnellement » hurla Pansy « je ne veux pas le savoir. » Sur ce, elle s'en alla à toutes jambes.

Profitant de cette diversion, Drago saisit Harry par les cheveux et l'entraina à la suite de la jeune fille.

-« Malefoy, CONNARD, tu tires mes cheveux, et….» cria Harry sous la douleur, lui lançant un regard meurtrier. Toute l'assemblée retint son souffle, un signe ouvertement hostile venait d'être lancé. Ron se jeta dans les bras de Neville, ils respiraient de nouveau le parfum de la haine Gryffondor/Serpentard. Vincent et Grégory s'étaient déjà emparés du pauvre Colin Crivey et s'apprêtaient à le secouer sans retenue. Hermione soupira de soulagement. Mais le plus terrible pour Harry fut les yeux de son « ancien amant », brillants comme les flambeaux de la victoire. Devait-il perdre là, après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié, notamment pendant le Week-end ?

NON.

Aussi vif que l'éclair, Harry se lova dans les bras de Drago. Sa fierté allait s'en mordre les doigts mais la victoire devait être pour lui, pour eux, pour elle.

-« Excuse-moi, Drago, mais tu m'as vraiment fait mal. » lui dit le prince des lions avant de lui poser un baiser sur la joue, puis sur les lèvres.

Neville se crispa dans les bras de Ron, les mains de Vincent tremblèrent, Blaise retint son souffle. Qu'allait faire Drago, lui le vaniteux, le prétentieux, allait-il tout simplement passer sur le fait qu'Harry Potter, son ex-ennemi devenu petit-copain, l'insulte ? Pour le grand noir, c'était impossible. Drago était au pied du mur, sa fierté était menacée. Devait-il accepter sans rien dire les excuses pitoyables de ce Potter et s'humilier en le pardonnant ?

OUI.

Il avait bien plus à perdre qu'à gagner en cédant la victoire à Potter. Et pour le coup, son humiliation serait totale. Il posa un doigt sur le nez d'Harry et d'une voix sensuelle qui faisait chavirer les cœurs, même les plus hostiles :

-« Je m'excuse. J'ai confondu tes cheveux avec ta robe. »

-« Mes cheveux avec ma robe ? » questionna Harry vexé, toujours bien solidement agrippé à Drago.

-« Oui, mon amour, au lieu de saisir cette magnifique robe de sorcier, qui incarne parfaitement ton style « pyjama- je-sors-du-lit », j'ai pris tes adorables cheveux. Heureusement que ça ne change rien à ta coiffure préférée : bazar capillaire.

-« Je t'aime » lui lança Harry, avec un sourire crispé.

-« Moi aussi » lui répondit Drago

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient pour s'embrasser langoureusement, alors que Blaise et Ron voyaient leur vie à nouveau détruite, alors qu'Hermione ressentait toute l'horreur qui se dégageait de cette pitoyable fausse scène de ménage ; un hurlement animal résonna, faisant trembler les murs de la mythique école sorcière.

oooOOOooo

Un sourire malicieux illumina le visage de Dumbledore. Le grand brun, raide et grognon, qui était rentré dans son bureau s'assit lourdement sur la chaise en face de lui, l'air renfrogné.

-« Sévèrus, on dirait que quelque chose vous tracasse ? » fit-il en le regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

-« Rien ne me tracasse, je vais bien. »

S'adossant au dossier de son fauteuil, il regarda le maître des potions qui travaillait pour lui, et sourit derechef.

-« Alors comment se porte votre plan, Sévèrus ? »

-« Le mien ? A merveille. Et le vôtre ? »

-« Encore quelques jours et il sera fin prêt. »

Sévèrus soupira, croisa les jambes et les bras.

-« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

-« Fait quoi ? » feignit de ne pas comprendre le directeur de Poudlard.

-« Ne faites pas l'innocent, Albus ! Vous avez commencé à bouger et ce, avec mes pions. »

-« Voyons Sévèrus, ne sommes nous pas dans le même camp ? »

-« C'est une question que je me suis toujours posé. Vous agissez toujours de façon si … étrange, que je ne sais jamais si c'est pour faire le bien ou le mal. »

-« Mais au final, c'est toujours pour faire le bien. »

-« Posez donc la question à cette pauvre fille que vous avez envoyé à l'infirmerie. »

O

Les cours de la matinée étaient terminés. Tel un ouragan, Blaise, qui n'avait pas arrêté de s'inquiéter depuis la tragique scène du matin, se leva et courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension, Drago le regarda s'en aller, avant de se diriger vers la grande salle. Il était midi, c'était l'heure de manger, il avait faim. Mais une main le retint par le bras.

-« Drago chéri, où tu vas ? » demanda Harry stupéfait.

-« Manger, pourquoi ? »

-« Tu ne vas pas avec Blaise et les autres ? »

Drago écarquilla élégamment les yeux, et s'en retournait à son occupation, quand Harry le retint de nouveau.

-« Allons-y » fit le brun, un brin énervé.

-« Aller où ça, Po…Harry ? »

-« Ce sont tes amis, trou du cul. Tu dois les soutenir et aller les rejoindre à l'infirmerie. » Remorquant Drago à sa suite, Harry partit vers l'infirmerie. Curieuse, Hermione qui avait très bien entendu le « trou du cul » saisit Ron et les suivit.

-« Hermione, par pitié, je veux pas y aller » la supplia le rouquin pendant tout le trajet.

-« Nous sommes les amis d'Harry, Ron, on se doit de le soutenir. Avance ! »

Ouvrant la porte en fracas, Blaise entra dans l'infirmerie, et fit sursauter Pomfresh.

-« Comment va-t-elle, Madame ? » demanda le jeune noir, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

-« Elle … elle… » bredouilla la femme d'incompréhension.

-« Ou est Pansy, Madame ? » fit-il d'une voix rauque, trahissant ses émotions.

Devant tant de détresse, et malgré ses années d'expérience, Pomfresh était déroutée par ce comportement de franche amitié, et elle ne put qu'indiquer l'emplacement du lit de la jeune sorcière avec son index. Dès que Blaise la vit allongée, inerte sur les draps blancs, son cœur palpita à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Doucement, il s'avança vers elle. Son visage était pâle, ses yeux clos, sa bouche fermée. Et dire que la veille, ils avaient passé la soirée à se chamailler. Il tenta de prendre la main de son amie, mais la sienne tremblait. Il s'en voulut, pourquoi n'était-il pas avec elle ?pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas suivie ? Désespéré, il s'effondra au pied du lit.

-« Pardonne-moi Pansy. Je … je n'aurai pas dû … » pleurait-il.

Une main vient se poser sur son épaule. C'était celle de Vincent. Le gros balourd le regardait, les yeux rouges, pinçant les lèvres pour éviter de pleurer aussi. Plus loin, Grégory, les mains sur son visage, cachait ses émotions. Ragaillardi par le soutien de leurs amis, Blaise se redressa et s'assit au bord du lit. Et bien que sa main trembla toujours autant, il prit celle de la jeune fille.

-« PANSY… » hurla Blaise en s'écroulant sur elle. « Pardon, pardon, pardonne-moi … Pansyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. »

-« Allons, allons M. Zabini » tenta de le consoler Pomfresh, approchant un verre à la main « tout ira bien. Voulez-vous un petit calmant ? »

-« Pansyyyyyyyyyyyyyy » se lamenta Grégory à son tour.

-« Je vous en donnerais un aussi M. Crabbe. »

-« Oh, Madame ! » marmonna Blaise entre deux sanglots « hier … hier encore … pourquoi … Pansyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy »

-« Ca va Blaise, elle n'est pas encore morte ! » fit une voix froide et trainante à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Loin de calmer tout le monde, les pleurs redoublèrent. Blaise scandait le nom de son amie, pendant que Vincent se frappait la poitrine et Grégory suppliait Pomfresh de guérir la jeune fille en s'agrippant à sa jambe.

-« Drago tu n'es vraiment pas délicat ! Comment peux-tu passer outre les sentiments de tes propres amis ? » le réprimanda Harry avant de partir rejoindre les autres autour du lit de la malade. Il se pencha sur Blaise et lui massa le dos en lui disant des gentillesses à l'oreille.

-« Malefoy » gémit Ron derrière lui, les yeux rouges « tu es vraiment un salaud ». Outré lui aussi par le comportement du blond, le rouquin le poussa pour entrer dans la salle et rejoignit les autres. Il enlaça Vincent par derrière et pleura avec lui.

-« Quittez mon infirmerie, s'il vous plait, partez. » demanda Pomfresh, toujours en train de se débattre avec Grégory.

Comme dit, comme fait, aussitôt, Drago et Hermione sortirent de l'infirmerie en faisant bien attention de refermer la porte derrière eux. Il régnait un tel vacarme dans ce lieu qui d'habitude était si silencieux, que le blond cru qu'il allait en perdre l'ouïe. Quand à Hermione, elle n'en revenait pas.

-« Ils étaient vraiment hystériques ! » fit-elle pour son camarade.

Choqué, Drago la regarda de travers. Puis, il se rappela qu'ils étaient censés être amis maintenant, et qu'il se devait de répondre.

-« Tout ça parce qu'elle est allongée sur un lit. C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Si ça avait été moi, j'aurai pu le comprendre, mais elle !»

-« De toute façon, ce sera terminé dans l'après-midi. »

-« Si vite, tu penses ? »

-« Oui. Le choc a été brutal mais je trouve qu'elle a plutôt bien tenu le coup. »

-« Et toi, Granger ? »

-« Et moi quoi ? » fit la brune malicieusement « Je ne vais pas m'évanouir comme Parkinson, simplement parce que le lit des amours annonce qu'Harry et toi vous êtes vraiment ensemble. »

oooOOOOooo

Le prince des vert et argent avait passé la pire journée, selon lui, de toute sa vie. Mais il avait décidé d'y mettre fin. D'ailleurs, il avait décidé de mettre fin à tout ça. Cette histoire le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose et il avait mieux à faire que de penser à Harry Potter et ses petites manigances. Il avait ses ASPIC à obtenir. 22h25, il était 22h25 et sa moitié n'était toujours pas là. Soupirant, Drago se demanda pourquoi il était venu à l'heure, sachant à qui il avait donné rendez-vous. Pour son plus grand malheur, le prince des rouge et or n'arriva que 10 minutes plus tard trainant les pieds.

-« Tu voulais me parler Malefoy ? » demanda Harry en se plaçant à côté du blond.

-« Oui, j'avais prévu de te parler à 22h pour être dans mon lit à 22h30, mais vu que tu es nocturne, commençons notre conversation à 22h35. »

-« Je sens dans ta voix comme une pointe d'irritation, mon cœur. Tu n'es pas contrarié, j'espère. » se moqua gentiment Harry.

-« Pourquoi devais-je l'être. Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un me donnait rendez-vous et qu'il arrivait avec 35 min de retard. »

-« Effectivement, c'est pas ça. Bon, de quoi veux tu parler, parce qu'il est un peu tard et la journée a été extrêmement longue. »

Drago soupira. Il était presque soulagé, Potter était plutôt un type bien, et il accepterait. Et puis, c'était son idée, pas la sienne.

-« Potter, j'accepte ton idée. »

Harry sursauta. Il ne savait pas de quoi le blond parlait, mais il était sur d'une chose : Drago Malefoy acceptant une idée d'Harry Potter, cela n'existait pas. Il se retourna vivement vers son interlocuteur.

-« Heu … de quoi tu parles Malefoy ? Et ne m'embrouille pas ! » lui ordonna t-il.

-« Mais de l'excellente idée que tu as eu ! » Drago se leva. « J'avoue que j'étais réticent, mais maintenant, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. » Il se retrouva sur un Harry hébété. « On y va ? »

Une fois remis de ses émotions, Harry se creusa la cervelle pour savoir de quoi parlait Drago. Il croisa les jambes, regarda en haut, mis une main devant la bouche et repensa à toutes les idées qu'il avait eu ces derniers temps. Après cinq bonnes minutes de réflexions la seule qui lui vient à l'esprit était celle qui le taraudait depuis le début de cette aventure avec le blond. Quel surnom donner à ce dernier ? Harry fronça les sourcils. Etait-ce de cela que Drago parlait ? Non, il n'en croyait rien.

-« Désolé, Malefoy, j'ai réfléchi mais je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Drago, qui était resté impassible devant Harry, persuadé que celui-ci pesait le pour et le contre d'une telle proposition, sentit son irritation revenir.

-« Potter, des idées tu n'en as pas tout le temps, mais une que j'aurai pu accepter, ça ne s'oublie pas. Par Merlin fais un effort. »

-« Des efforts, gros con, j'en fais beaucoup ces temps-ci » fit Harry en se levant « alors ne m'insulte pas, surtout si tu as besoin de moi ! »

Drago prit sur lui, en effet, c'est lui qui demandait et non pas le contraire. Drago s'assit de nouveau.

-« J'ai agi avec précipitation, je le reconnais. J'étais énervé, un peu fier certainement. » Harry roula des yeux et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « J'aurai dû prendre le temps de bien peser le pour et le contre de ta proposition, Potty. Si j'avais fait ça, on serait débarrassé de tout problème depuis longtemps. Alors, maintenant que je me suis repenti, que j'ai reconnu mes erreurs et mes fautes que j'ai fait mon Saint-Potter, allons-y ! » conclut Drago en se levant pour partir.

-« Vas si tu veux, mais moi tant que j'ai pas compris de quoi tu parles je te suis pas. Tu essaies de m'embrouiller, Malefoy ! Mais j'ai plus 12 ans, je te connais, alors crache le morceau et articule correctement. Car tu commences sérieusement à me lourder et je vais pas tarder à aller dans mon lit. »

Drago grogna, Potter n'était plus le gentil garçon simplet qu'il avait rencontré en 1er année. C'était vraiment un homme qui avait la tête sur les épaules et bien qu'il se soit laissé embarquer dans cette histoire, il ne se laissait pas faire. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Harry Potter, Drago le regarda comme un homme. Il avait des épaules carrées, comme les hommes, un visage déterminé comme les hommes, une attitude imposante comme les hommes. Drago déglutit, Harry Potter était un homme. Un vrai, il avait même battu le lord noir. Il baissa les yeux.

-« Le compromis » dit-il enfin. « Celui de samedi, je l'accepte. Allons voir Sévèrus et mettons fin à tout ça. »

Toujours sans regarder Harry, Drago partit en direction des appartements de son directeur de maison. Son cœur battait la chamade : le Harry Potter qu'il avait sous les yeux ce soir était tellement différent de celui des autres jours. Il n'était pas cet enfant enquiquinant qui faisait tout pour se faire remarquer et le rabaisser, il n'était pas le pudique et innocent jeune homme timide qui se laissait enlacer et gémir, il était un homme. Un mâle déterminé et sur de lui, qu'on ne pouvait pas prendre pour une marionnette. Drago compris qu'il aimait bien cet Harry là, car lui ne pourrait jamais être un homme comme ça. Un homme de détermination. _J'aurai bien aimé me faire enlacer pas un homme comme ça. _Cette pensée lui glaça le sang_._ Comment pouvait-il penser à Harry Potter de cette façon ? Ce n'était qu'un arrangement entre eux et il allait prendre fin, maintenant.

O

Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre du potionniste, Drago frappa.

-« Un compromis ? » entendit-il dire dans son dos. C'était Potter qui l'avait suivi. « De quel ordre ? Tu perds, je gagne ou nous perdons tous les deux et il y a match nul ? »

-« Mach nul, sans conséquences. » fit le blond irrité contre lui-même de penser à Harry comme à un homme. Il frappa plus violemment à la porte.

-« Un compromis » répéta Harry en croisant les bras devant lui.

Drago s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

A la vue de ses deux élèves, Sévèrus eu un haut le cœur. Il avait passé tout le week-end avec eux et les voir encore lui donna envie de vomir. Cependant, il ne pouvait les chasser. Retenant la main qui était sur la porte et qui voulait la leur claquer aux nez, il les fit entrer. Les deux garçons hésitèrent un instant, la laideur du visage de leur enseignant, qui reflétait toute l'animosité qu'il ressentait à leur égard, ne les encourageait pas à avancer. Mais lorsque Sévèrus fronça les sourcils, ils se précipitèrent dans la pièce et s'assirent aux mêmes places qu'au matin.

-« Bien, mes chers neveux, qu'est ce qui me vaut, ENCORE, le plaisir de votre visite. » fit Sévèrus en face d'eux, les doigts croisés sur son bureau. De suite, Harry prit la parole.

-« Dragounet a une chose vachement importante à te dire. » fit Harry en passant un bras sur les épaules de Drago. Le blond écarquilla les yeux. Se retournant vers Harry, il vit ce dernier, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres, lui montrer du menton son parrain. Le prince des Serpentards n'en crut pas ses yeux, Saint-Potty sagesse et dévouement, se comportait comme un salaud. C'était son rayon à lui ça, pas à l'autre. Il ne devait pas refuser le compromis. Lui pouvait faire une chose comme ça, mais pas Potter !

-« Je t'écoute Drago. Sois clair, bref et précis. »

-« Allez lapoupou, suis les conseils de tonton Sev. »

Drago se retourna, Sévèrus le fixait ardemment.

-« Magne toi Drago, j'ai pas que ça à faire. Et vous non plus ! »

Prenant une grande inspiration, il se lança, il ne savait pas comment, ni quoi dire, mais il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire.

-« Harry … Harry… »

-« Et surtout toi Drago » l'incitait Harry en posant sa tête sur les épaules du blond.

-« et moi … Harry … Harry … Harry et moi … nous … nous … »

-« N'ai-je pas dit d'être clair ? » lui demanda son parrain. Le blond secoua la tête. « Poursuis ! »

-« J'ai … je … nous … Harry … »

-« Et surtout, surtout, TOI Drago Malefoy, tu …. »l'encourageait le brun.

-« Tu … tu … »

-« Non, je je » rectifia Harry. « Je ».

-« Je … je …Harry ? » fit Drago en se retournant vers son « amant » le regard suppliant de lui venir en aide.

-« Nous t'écoutons, Drago, parle » fit le brun en tournant la tête du blond en direction de l'adulte, qui perdait patience.

Drago était perdu, que faire ? Il voyait l'impatience grandir dans le regard de son parrain. Le faire sortir de son lit pour rien, alors qu'il était déjà bien énervé par la situation, ne leur apporterait que des heures de retenues. Il devait lui annoncer une nouvelle très importante et la vérité ferait l'affaire, quitte à en payer chèrement les conséquences.

-« En faite, Harry … Harry et moi … nous … nous … » Drago se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Harry, non pas qu'il chercha de l'aide, mais du courage. Le brun le regardait, fier de sa victoire.

-« Nous … nous … » Drago se perdit dans son regard vert noir, assombri par le manque de luminosité dans la pièce, mais il était beau, beau et victorieux. Il allait perdre ici après tout ce long chemin.

-« Harry … Harry …. » Défaite, ce fut le mot auquel le grand Drago Malefoy pensa. Et ce serait la plus humiliante de toutes. D'un coup, il se retourna vers son parrain.

-« Harry est enceint. »

-« QUOI ! » hurla Harry en se levant de sa chaise.

-« Mon amour » fit Drago, un rictus aux lèvres, « je sais que tu ne voulais pas le dire, mais oncle Sev doit savoir. Après la confession qu'il nous a faite ce matin, il a le doit de savoir. » poursuivit Drago de la voix la plus froide et la plus trainante qu'il posséda, tout en croisant les jambes.

Une migraine foudroyante frappa le potionniste, qui, d'une main imperceptiblement tremblante, vint masser ses tempes.

-« Ainsi Potter, vous venez d'apprendre que vous attendez un enfant. »

Harry se retourna, un peu interloqué.

-« Oui, c'est ça, tout à fait. » répondit-il en s'asseyant sur sa chaise. « Je … je … »

-« Ne sois pas ému, mon cœur, c'est un véritable honneur de porter le prochain héritier des Malefoy. » minauda Drago tout en se levant. « Il se fait tard, je vais me coucher. » Il se tourna vers son parrain « A demain. Et je suis prêt pour l'évaluation » Sévèrus sursauta : comment savait-il ça ? Puis Drago se retourna vers Harry, lui tendit la main pour partir. Furieux, mais ne pouvant plus démentir, Harry pris la main tendue et le couple sortit de la chambre, laissant son propriétaire sur le cul. Ils firent quelque pas avant qu'Harry ne lâche brutalement la main de Drago.

-« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? » s'énerva Harry.

-« Tu aurais dû accepter ton propre compromis, Potty. » annonça t-il.

-« C'est toi qui l'a rompu en premier, je n'ai fait que me venger. Mais tu es allé trop loin, là. »

-« En amour, comme à la guerre, Potter, tous les coups sont permis. Et nous sommes en guerre, chéri. »

Sur ce, le blond s'en alla, laissant un Harry frustré et remonté.

* * *

Sondage.

Aidez Harry à trouver un petit nom d'amour « officiel » à son Drago Chéri.

- Drachouchou

- Lapou

- Loukoum d'amour

- Dragounet

- Malefoy CONNARD (réponse uniquement pour ceux et celles qui ne sont pas mais vraiment pas inspirés par les 4 autres.)


	8. Des amis sincères

**Titre **: Mais, puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime !  
**Auteur** : Olidée  
**Genre** : Humour, romance  
**Couple **: Drago Malefoy/Harry Potter  
**Rating **:  
**Disclaimer** : J.K Rowling c'est elle qui a créé l'univers HP, moi je fais juste que reprendre son monde à ma sauce.  
**Résumé** : C'aurait pu être un jour comme tous les autres jours, seulement au lieu de la bagarre quotidienne, ils …. ils… Ils disent qu'ils sont ENSEMBLE !

* * *

**Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime**

* * *

Chapitre V : Des amis sincères.

Pendant ce temps, au 7e étage, dans la salle sur demande…

L'atmosphère était tendue. Les deux camps se regardaient farouchement. Assis face à face, ils se jugeaient, attendant, espérant même que l'autre partie fasse le pas de travers qui permettrait de déclencher la bataille que tous souhaitaient secrètement.

Pansy regardait avec mépris les cheveux roux de Ginny, elle s'imaginait déjà tirer sur la tignasse orangée, arrachant mèche par mèche toutes les bouclettes de cette insupportable reine de beauté gryffondorienne. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait détester cette mégère que tous les garçons adoraient ! D'un geste provocateur, la rousse croisa les jambes. C'en était trop ! Offusquée par la présence de tous ces minables petits lions, Pansy se leva furieuse.

-« Cela ne rime à rien ! Partons. »

-« Pansy » intervint Blaise, « nous n'avons même pas encore commencé. »

-« Justement. Ça fait 5 minutes que nous sommes là et rien de constructif n'a encore été dit »

-« C'est normal, personne n'a encore parlé » dit Hermione dans un soupir.

-« De toute façon » fit Ron « je vois même pas pourquoi on est là. »

Des hochements de tête vinrent approuver cette remarque. Gregory et Vincent avaient été trainés de force jusqu'ici par un Blaise bavard et criard qui leur avait certifié que c'était la solution au problème de Drago. D'ailleurs, s'il n'avait pas prononcé le nom de leur très cher et vénérable ami tout au long du trajet, ils ne seraient pas venus. Cette attitude faisait frissonner le jeune homme de couleur. Comment ses propres amis ne pouvaient-ils pas voir la dangerosité de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient ? N'avaient-ils donc pas peur de voir leur douce et joyeuse vie de Serpentard virée au cauchemar ? Parce que ce serait exactement ce qui arriverait si on laissait les joujoux devenir des amis ! Avec qui se disputerait-on ? Qui serait responsable de leurs malheurs ? Qui seraient leurs ennemis jurés ? Qui ? Qui ? Qui ? Si ce n'était pas les Gryffi, ce ne pourrait être personne d'autre. Jamais personne ne lui enlèverait son bonheur actuel. Certes, actuellement la situation était amusante mais les blagues les plus courtes étaient les meilleurs !

-« Arrêtez de vous plaindre, nous devons sauver notre mode de vie » hurla Blaise en se levant les poings serrés. « Si nous voulons encore continuer à prendre les Gryffondors pour les nuls qu'ils sont, si nous voulons continuer à dominer ces minables, il faut réagir aujourd'hui. Avez-vous envie d'être assujetti aux Gryffis, avez-vous envie d'être la risée de tout Poud… »

-« Zabini » l'interrompit une Hermione furibonde « je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment de déclencher une guerre ! »

Pendant son court mais intense discourt, les rouge et or s'étant sentis insultés avaient sorti les griffes. Ron, un sourire dément au visage, s'apprêtait à frapper le beau parleur quand Hermione avait coupé court au discours.

-« C'était juste pour motiver les troupes » se défendit le black cachant sa frayeur devant le poing qui allait s'abattre sur lui.

-« Evite de motiver les troupes de cette façon, Zabini, car la prochaine fois, t'es mort » le menaça Seamus, le regard empli par les flammes de l'enfer.

Apeuré, Blaise s'assit. Ron fit de même. Et un long silence suivit. L'atmosphère était de nouveau tendue et tous regrettaient la bataille manquée. Tous sauf Hermione qui, étant à l'initiative de cette rencontre, réfléchissait sérieusement aux multiples questions qui entouraient le mystérieux couple. Quand elle fut fatiguée de réfléchir toute seule, elle brisa le silence.

-« Bien, » fit-elle en se levant.

-« On peut partir ? » demanda Ron.

-« NON. Il est temps de commencer » lui lança-t-elle, furibonde.

-« Mais il n'y a rien à commencer, ne voyiez-vous pas que nous n'avons rien en commun ! » protesta Pansy en soupirant.

-« Si, bien au contraire » la contredit Hermione « nous avons deux amis qui prétendent être ensemble. Si ça, ça ne nous unit pas un peu, rien ne pourra alors nous unir. »

-« Granger a raison, Pansy. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de prouver que Potter et Drago ne s'aiment pas. »

-« On le sait déjà ça, Blaise, on n'a pas besoin d'eux pour ça. »

-« Pansy, écoute » s'énervait Blaise « même si tu comprends pas, même si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu feras ce que je te dirai, comme les autres. Maintenant, tais-toi et réfléchis à une stratégie. »

La Serpentarde ravala sa colère et pinça ses lèvres. Personne, elle y comprise, n'aimait voir apparaître le vrai Blaise Zabini. Sous son apparence toujours joviale et enjôleuse, se cachait un manipulateur tyrannique qui faisait payer très cher une insubordination. Elle avait compris très tôt, que si Drago et lui s'entendaient aussi bien, c'était parce qu'ils étaient pareils et avec le temps, elle avait compris qu'il valait mieux subir la colère de Drago que celle de Blaise, plus sournoise, plus mesquine et plus sanglante. Mécontente, elle se mit à réfléchir au moyen de séparer les princes de Poudlard.

-« Ça va quand même être difficile de réussir, même Rogue a échoué » fit remarquer Vincent au bout d'un moment.

-« Rogue a échoué parce qu'il voulait échouer. Il n'y a pas mis tout son cœur » lança froidement Blaise en croisant les bras et les jambes.

Cette attitude dominatrice surprit Hermione. Elle sentit passée en elle le frisson de la curiosité. Mais qui était vraiment Blaise Zabini ? Se faisant violence à elle-même, elle détourna son esprit de cette question pour revenir au sujet qui la réoccupait de prime abord.

-« Et aussi parce qu'il avait en face de lui deux fortes têtes qui refusent de céder » ajouta la Gryfondore brune.

-« Pourquoi ? A qui refusent-ils de céder ? » se demanda Blaise, fronçant les sourcils.

-« La seule personne en face de qui Drago à toujours refuser de céder, c'est Potter » fit remarquer Grégory. « Dès qu'il s'agit de Potter, Drago devient comme fou. »

-« Pour moi, c'est évident » commença Seamus « c'est un pari. Un pari qu'aucun des deux ne veut perdre. »

-« On n'en vient tous à la même conclusion » fit Pansy « moi aussi, je pense qu'il s'agit d'un pari. »

-« C'est forcément un pari » surenchérit Hermione « ça ne va pas être facile de les confronter. »

Blaise se pencha vers elle et lui dit d'un sourire malicieux : « Il suffit d'un grain de sable pour enrailler une machine, Granger et nous serons ce grain de sable. »

L'assurance et l'arrogance du jeune sorcier de couleur firent sourire la brune. Mais le rouquin qui était assis à côté d'elle n'était pas du même avis. Il voyait se précipiter encore plus de problèmes. En regardant Zabini, son attitude, il comprit pourquoi ce garçon très souriant et très avenant était craint chez les Serpentards. _« Double jeu » c'est sans doute un art très apprécié chez les verts et argents mais pas chez nous. Finalement, il t vraiment raison ce Zabini, c'est notre mode de vie qui est en jeu, je n'ai aucune envie de devoir faire ami-ami pour la vie avec des gars pareils._ Marquant sa propriété, Ron tint la main d'Hermione tout en fixant Zabini, qui lui rendit son regard.

-« Messieurs, nous avons plus important que ça » murmura la jeune fille en secouant la tête « restons concentré sur l'essentiel. » Et elle retira la main de Ron sur la sienne.

-« C'est quoi ces messes basses ? » questionna Ginny qui avait parfaitement tout suivi et tout compris, « on cache des choses ? »

-« Absolument pas Ginny » protesta Hermione, « nous sommes tous dans la même galère à la recherche d'une solution. »

Soulevant les épaules, la rousse dit d'un ton amusé : « il n'y a qu'à faire comme eux. Soyons les meilleurs amis du monde. »

Un silence s'ensuivit, l'idée faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de chaque participant. Et en y repensant bien, c'était une excellente idée.

-« Nous avons notre solution » lança Pansy « c'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire. Comportons-nous comme eux. Devenons des amis. Pour de faux, bien sûr » se sentit elle obligée de rajouter. « Mais notre attitude les déstabilisera, ils se rendront compte qu'ils sont ridicules. Eux-mêmes ils voudront mettre fin à leur soi-disante relation et tadam, nous aurons réussi là où même Rogue a échoué.

-« J'ai dit ça comme ça, moi. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je trouverai la solution à notre problème. »

A cette réflexion, Pansy fusilla du regard Ginny qui lui fit un clin d'œil provocateur. Sentant la menace approcher, Vincent prit les choses en main.

-« Et si nous continuions cette conversation autour d'un petit encas ? » demanda-t-il en se levant.

-« Quoi ? » croassa Hermione.

-« Excellente idée » l'encouragea Ron en se levant à son tour. « Je commençais justement à avoir faim. »

-« On a tellement réfléchi, c'est tout à fait normal » approuva Vincent. « Descendons discrètement à la cuisine pour voir si on ne pourrait pas chaparder quelques victuailles. »

-« Oh ! Oh ! Vincent, je vois que quand il s'agit de boustifailles, ton langage est léger comme le vent. »

-« Eh oui, mon ami Ron ! J'ai l'art de la table en passion. Suis-moi, je te ferai mon sandwich favori. »

-« Je viens avec vous » leur dit Grégory « non seulement, j'ai faim mais, en plus, je pense qu'il faut fêter ça. C'est pas tous les jours que les Gryffy et les Serpy mènent de front une bataille. »

-« Une fête » s'émerveilla Ginny, « je vous suis. Tu viens, Hermie ? »

-« Atten… » voulut crier, tout en se levant, l'élève la plus intelligente de Poudlard, quand elle fut retenue par le bras par Blaise. Se retournant, elle vit le garçon lui faire non de la tête.

-« Bah ! Laisse là. Tu connais Hermie » fit Seamus « en tant que préfète en chef, elle ne peut pas cautionner ça. Allons faire ami-ami avec les Serpy et se préparer pour demain » termina-t-il en un clin d'œil subjectif. De suite, la rousse lui fit un sourire coquin, qui exaspéra la verte et argent qui partit comme une furie. Et en un battement de cils, il ne restait plus dans la salle sur demande qu'une Hermione atterrée retenue par le bras par un Blaise au sourire sournois.

-« Comment peuvent-ils penser que seulement ça suffira à faire flancher Malefoy et Harry ? » demanda la jeune fille, certaine que son compagnon de fortune avait une idée derrière la tête.

-« C'est mieux comme ça. »

Doucement, il tira la Gryffondor à lui. Sans aucune résistance, poussée par la curiosité, elle se laissa faire. Blaise décroisa ses jambes et la posa sur ses genoux.

-« Comment un sang-pur tel que vous, Blaise Zabini, peut-il faire s'asseoir une fille de moldus sur ses genoux ? »

-« La guerre n'a-t-elle pas mis fin à tout ça ? Ne sommes-nous pas tous sorciers dans ce monde-ci ? »

-« Il y a encore quelque temps, ce n'était pas le discours que tenait votre cher ami Malefoy. »

-« Drago dit beaucoup de choses surtout quand elles peuvent porter préjudice à Potter. Et puis Drago Malefoy, c'est Drago Malefoy. Il n'est pas moi. »

-« Vous ne m'avez pas beaucoup défendu quand il m'insultait. »

-« Parce que tu crois que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? » fit Blaise avec un sourire moqueur.

-« J'aurai eu de l'estime pour vous. »

-« Et m'aurais-tu recueilli après mettre fait jeter, lyncher et humilier par ma propre maison ? »

-« Je ne pourrais jamais répondre à cette question. L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée » fit Hermione en tentant de partir. Mais Blaise l'en empêcha en la ceinturant de ses bras.

-« Reste, Hermione » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, « nous devons encore travailler. »

-« C'est vrai, contrairement aux autres, l'idée de Ginny n'est pas acceptable. »

Elle marqua un silence. Blaise, du bout de son nez, caressait sa joue, son souffle chaud faisait battre son cœur. Décidément, ce black avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Mais elle aussi était malicieuse et joueuse. Elle se retourna et posa le bout de son nez sur celui de Blaise.

« Alors Zabini, quelle est donc ton idée ? »

-« Qui te dit que j'en ai une ? »

-« Ton attitude. »

-« Je te la dis si tu m'embrasses » il recula vivement « mais un vrai baiser avec la langue et tout. »

A peine avait-il fini de lister ses revendications que la rouge et or avait déjà déposé ses lèvres sur les siennes et doucement elle y introduisit sa langue pour un long baiser envoûtant. Quand ils se quittèrent hors d'haleine, le vert et argent se pencha et murmura pendant de longues minutes à l'oreille de la jeune fille qui acquiesçait de la tête très satisfaite de ce qu'elle entendait. Quand il eut fini, elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser langoureusement, une fois de plus.

OOOooo Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime oooOOO

Ayant laissé les petites gens (Vincent, Pansy, Grégory…) à leur divertissement culinaire, Blaise retourna dans les profondeurs des caves du château, là où se trouvait l'antre des Serpentards. Il était très satisfait de lui et le bonheur qu'il éprouvait s'épanouit une fois dans la salle commune. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui était d'un tel ravissement qu'il sentit son cœur exploser de joie. Merlin seul pouvait savoir combien il adorait Drago.

Debout au centre de la pièce, droit comme un i, fier comme un pan, beau comme le soleil et arrogant comme un Malefoy, Drago, le dernier héritier de sa lignée, jouait à un petit jeu qu'il affectionnait tout particulièrement : le dictateur. D'un sourire goguenard, il balayait l'assemblée de ses sujets qui serrés les uns contre les autres arboraient un regard effrayé.

-« Vous êtes d'un pathétisme » lâcha le blond en croisant ses bras. « Ne savez-vous pas qui je suis ? Je suis votre chef à TOUS. Celui qui veille sur vous et qui vous protège » termina-t-il après une courte pause. Il fixa son regard sur une quatrième année tremblotante, cachant sa tignasse rousse derrière un garçon aux larges épaules.

-« Toi la rouquine, approche. »

Fixé du regard par toute une assemblée soulagée, la 4e année obéit non sans traîner les pieds.

-« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda-t-il charmeur.

-« Je…je… je m'appelle… » bredouillait la jeune fille quand Drago la stoppa en levant la main.

-« Aucune importance » lui lança-t-il « tout ce qui compte c'est que tu ressembles étrangement à une ennemie. » Des bruits sourds parcoururent la foule, murmures et regards interrogateurs s'échangèrent : mais qui pouvait bien être cet ennemi ?

-« Moi » fit la jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés. « Mais nous n'avons pas d'ennemi ? » expliqua-t-elle, étonnée. Ce fut au tour de Drago d'être surpris, cette idiote se moquait-elle de lui ?

-« Depuis quand es-tu à Serpentard, Bécassine ? »

Vexée mais pas brave, elle lui répondit qu'elle était Serpentarde depuis son arrivée à Pourlard, il y a 4 ans.

-« 4 années ? Et tu ne sais toujours pas qui est l'ennemi naturel des Serpentards, Bécassine ? »

-« Il fut un temps où les Gryffondors étaient nos ennemis jurés, M. Malefoy. Mais plus maintenant. » lui annonça-t-elle, innocemment.

Fronçant les sourcils, Drago jugeait sa proie. Cette gourde était en train de lui dire à lui, Drago Malefoy, que depuis qu'il « sortait » avec Potter, les Gryffi n'étaient plus d'ennuyeux parasites ? Non, non, pire que ça, elle était en train de suggérer que par SA faute à lui, les vert et argent avaient perdu leur jouet favori. La petite peste allait le lui payer.

-« L'ennemi des Serpentards est une personne comme toi » fit Drago en tournant autour d'elle. « Persuadée de savoir mieux que MOI, ce qui est bon pour vous. Regardez-là bien, vous autres et retenez pour ne pas que cela se reproduise ENCORE. »

Durement, il saisit Bécassine et la plaça droit devant la foule.

-« Regardez-là » cria-t-il, « une véritable honte pour nous autres Serpentards. Sa tenue ne vous fait-elle pas penser à une Gryffondore, chemise ouverte, chaussettes dépareillées. Regardez sa tête, une vraie Serdaigle, chignon alambiqué, lunettes de travers, traces d'encre sur les lèvres. Regardez cette vilaine petite bouche » poursuivit-il en saisissant la mâchoire de la jeune fille « ses phrases sucrées, mielleuses et gentilles ne sont-elles pas dignes d'une Poufsouffle ? » cracha-t-il en la lâchant. « Bécassine n'est pas une Serpentarde, elle n'incarne pas notre maison. Elle porte notre emblème mais n'en a pas l'esprit. Un Serpentard est fier, un Serpentard est brillant, un Serpentard domine. Alors dès demain, je veux tous vous voir parfaitement habillé, lustré de la tête au pied, je veux voir des dominateurs fiers et puissants » s'enflammait le blond. Toujours un peu revêche contre la jeune fille, il s'intéressa de nouveau à elle.

-« Bécassine » lui hurla-t-il à l'oreille « est-ce clair ? »

-« Oui, M. Malefoy » fit-elle en secouant la tête.

-« Pas du tout idiote, tu n'y es pas encore. » Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la rouquine et l'obligea à s'accroupir. « Agenouillez-vous tous » ordonna-t-il. Sans se faire prier, l'assemblée s'exécuta. Il ne restait qu'un 7e année debout. Drago lui jeta un regard foudroyant. Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux, regarda à droite, puis à gauche, souleva un sourcil interrogateur mais Drago plissa les yeux. De toute évidence, Blaise, comme tous les autres, devait se plier aux exigences de son prince, il s'agenouilla.

-« Répétez après moi » ordonna le blond « Elève de la maison de Serpentard, je jure de respecter les principes qui sont chers à Salazar. Je jure de ne pas me croire supérieur à Drago Lucius Malefoy, de l'aimer, de le respecter et de lui obéir. Je promets de rentre fier ma maison et de prendre Drago Lucius Malefoy comme exemple en tout et pour tout. »

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous fait allégeance à Drago, le prince repartit vers ses appartements suivi de son meilleur ami.

-« Tu as l'air de très bonne humeur, Drago. »

-« Je n'en ai pas que l'air Blaise, je le suis. »

_Ça se voit, tu as réveillé tous les Serpentards pour qu'ils s'agenouillent devant toi. Regardez-moi ce pauvre 1__er__ année, il a encore de la bave aux lèvres. Ah ! Drago, tu es merveilleux !_ se dit Blaise en se séparant de son ami.

OOOooo Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime oooOOO

Tout le long du chemin qui la ramena à son dortoir, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser à Blaise Zabini. Quel étrange garçon ! Jusqu'ici, elle n'avait jamais réellement porté de jugement sur lui. Il avait toujours été énigmatique, sans pour autant que cela n'éveille sa curiosité. Mais ce soir, il était devenu sibyllin, impossible à comprendre, impossible à saisir, impossible à deviner. _Mais qui es-tu Zabini ?_ se demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres, se rappelant leurs baisers passionnés. Il n'y en avait pas eu qu'un. Elle avait arrêté de compter quand son corps s'était enflammé de désir. Le jeune sorcier de couleur avait déjà glissé sa main sous sa robe quand elle prit tout son courage à deux mains pour arrêter cet échange de débauche. Il n'avait rien dit, il s'était contenté de sourire, un sourire qui encore maintenant la fit languir de désir. Soufflant bruyamment, tentant de faire partir l'envie qui restait en elle, Hermione se dit que finalement toute cette histoire n'apportait que des problèmes.

Passant le tableau de la grosse dame, après lui avoir donné le mot de passe, la Gryffondore pensait trouver une salle commune vide et obscure. Il était tard et les membres de sa maison étaient censés dormir profondément. Mais à sa grande surprise, en plein milieu de la pièce, il y avait Harry débraillé, respirant comme un buffle. Elle voulut s'approcher mais ce dernier se mit à sauter violemment en faisant la grimace.

-« Sale petite fouine de merde ! » finit-il par dire.

Contrariée mais rassurée, Hermione voulait aller à la rencontre de son ami pour qu'il puisse enfin lui dire toute la vérité. A peine avait-elle fait un pas qu'elle aperçut au sol… Drago Malefoy ! Perplexe, elle se figea. _Harry a assassiné Malefoy ? Par Merlin, que doit-on faire ?_ Harry se saisit de Drago, qui restait incompréhensiblement mou et muet et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête.

–« Crève, Malefoy, crève » dit Harry, avant de jeter Malefoy violemment contre le parquet. Il refit quatre ou cinq fois ce mouvement sous le regard amusé d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas Drago Malefoy, c'était juste une poupée de chiffon parfaitement ressemblante. La brunette croisa les bras et laissa le spectacle se dérouler tranquillement.

Plus virulent que jamais, Harry saisit chiffon Malefoy par le cou et se mit à l'étrangler.

-« Tu aimes parler Malefoy, hein ? Et bien, prend-toi ça ! »

L'Elu ferma son poing et frappa la bouche de la marionnette.

-« Ha ! Ha ! Tu ne dis rien là, trou du cul ! »

Le sauveur du monde magique lâcha sa poupée, recula, prit de l'élan et sauta le coude en avant pour tomber brutalement sur chiffon Malefoy.

-« Mais tu vas crèverrrrrrrrrrrr » cria Harry en frappant plusieurs fois la poupée de son coude.

Soudain, il se redressa, saisit les deux pieds de la poupée, lui écarta les jambes, posa son pied à l'emplacement de l'intimité du blond et tira très fort.

-« Va brûler en Enferrrrrrrrrrrrrrr » hurla le brun avant de s'effondrer, las, sur le divan de la salle commune. Il respira bruyamment les yeux fermés pendant quelques secondes, avant de partir traînant son Malefoy en chiffon derrière lui.

-« _Finite incantatem_ » lança-t-il avant de disparaître pour annuler le sort qui empêchait à ses camarades qui dormaient de l'entendre vociférer contre son bien-aimé.

Hermione sortit de la pénombre qui la cachait et alla se coucher non sans penser que cela aurait été bien plus drôle si c'était le vrai Malefoy qui s'était trouvé là.

OOOooo Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime oooOOO

Ayant passé une nuit apocalyptique, Harry se leva en maudissant les Malefoy sur 127 générations. La situation dans laquelle la blondasse peroxydée l'avait mise était intolérable. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à faire. Dire la vérité ? Certainement pas. Il y avait mieux que ça : un meurtre. D'un pas décidé, le brun entra dans la salle de bain, saisit sa brosse à dent, la fixa haineusement : « _Aujourd'hui, Drago Malefoy, tu vas mourir. _» Se brossant les dents avec rage, Harry se mit à planifier son crime. Il fallait que ça ressemble à un accident. C'était bien dommage car il aurait aimé l'étrangler. Passer ses mains autour du cou frêle du blond et le secouer comme un prunier l'aurait certainement soulagé. Si cela devait être accidentel, il ne pouvait pas non plus lui couper sa sale petite langue de vipère après pour la garder comme trophée. Quel gâchis ! Une chute dans les escaliers. Ça, c'était un accident. Et puis des morts à cause d'une chute, ça arrivait tous les jours, non ? Bien sûr, le blond n'était pas maladroit mais subjugué par la beauté de son gryffondor, il n'aurait pas vu la marche. Seul témoin, lui, le grand héros de guerre, Harry Potter. Personne ne mettrait sa parole en doute, pas d'autopsie, pas de contre-enquête et puis, c'était Malefoy, tout le monde s'en foutait. Heureux de savoir que tous ses ennuis allaient prendre fin aujourd'hui, Harry se rendit le cœur léger dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner.

Ayant passé une nuit merveilleuse, Drago se leva en bénissant les dieux de l'avoir fait aussi parfait. La situation dans laquelle il s'était fourré était certes dangereuse mais tellement plus près de la victoire que cela valait bien ce petit tracas. Et puis, c'était surtout à l'autre maintenant de se débrouiller. Il allait laisser Potter se démerder avec ça. Après tout, c'était pas lui qui était enceinte. Choisissant son plus bel uniforme, le prince des Serpentards resta une bonne dizaine de minutes à s'admirer avant d'être interrompu.

- « Salut Drago, c'est l'heure d'aller chercher le beau Harry » fit mielleusement Blaise.

Soupirant, de son regard le plus méprisant, il acquiesça et suivit son ami. Ils rencontrèrent le reste de sa cour, un brin trop joyeuse à son gout.

-« La nuit a été bonne à ce que je vois. »

-« Splendide » répondit Vincent.

-« Et où étiez-vous ? »

-« Ici ? » déclara Pansy, étonnée.

-« Pas du tout, je ne vous ai trouvé nulle part. Il n'y avait que Blaise quand j'ai convoqué les élèves de notre maison dans la salle commune. Et même lui est arrivé en retard » termina-t-il en regardant le sorcier de couleur.

-« Oh ça » mentit son meilleur ami « cuisine. On était dans la cuisine. Mais je suis pas resté. Et heureusement, sinon j'aurai tout raté » poursuivit-il « figurez-vous » continuait-il pour les absents « que notre cher Drago a convoqué toute… »

Sans se méfier, connaissant déjà l'histoire, Drago poursuivit son chemin. La faim commençait à le tarauder et il devait encore aller chercher ce foutu rouge et or. Sur son passage, les élèves de Serpentards proprement mis, le saluaient avec respect. Décidément, pensa-t-il, cette journée promettait d'être très agréab…

Le blond se figea. Devant lui, sans aucune retenue, Bécassine riait à gorge déployée avec un GRYFFONDOR. Les entrailles du blond se retournèrent. _Cette fille était vraiment la plus idiote des Serpentardes, comment ne pouvait-elle pas deviner que Potter et lui…_ Sous son regard dégoûté, Ronald Weasley arriva. Drago se crispa. _Que vient-il faire là celui-là_ _? _

-« Rony » entendit-il derrière lui. Il connaissait cette voix, c'était celle de… Drago vacilla. _Pas eux pitié, pas eux._ Et comme pour l'achever, Vincent se précipita dans les bras de Ronald Weasley. Drago s'effondra contre le mur le plus proche. Un tas de nouveau Gryffondors arrivaient, foudroyé par la situation le prince des Serpentards était incapable d'en reconnaitre même un, sauf peut-être…

-« A plus, Drago » se contenta de dire Blaise, avant lui-même partir rejoindre Neville Lonbubat. Le blond s'asphyxiait. Il asphyxiait. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux, la bouche ouverte, il tentait de rester maître de lui. Mais dans de pareille condition, personne ne le pouvait. C'est alors qu'arriva son preux chevalier dans sa cape rouge et or.

-« Drachou, tu vas bien » fit le brun, passant une main sur son épaule. « Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mon amour, c'est si émouvant de voir nos amis s'entendre. Si j'avais ta compassion et ta délicatesse, moi aussi, je m'avachirais à terre comme toi pour exprimer pleinement ma joie. Comme j'aimerai être toi, recroquevillé au sol telle une serpillère sale …»

-« C'est bon, Potter, ta gueule » grogna le blond tout en tentant de se redresser. Vacillant, Harry le rattrapa.

-« Appuie-toi sur moi, beau blond et allons jouer la comédie » fit Harry en soutenant Drago pour avancer. _Et merde, _pensa le brun_, pourquoi est-on dans les cachots, les escaliers ne sont pas assez haut pour une chute mortelle ici. Si je le lâche, il ne se fera même pas mal à la cheville. Quelle poisse ! _

OOOooo Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime oooOOO

Il avait eu du mal à se remettre de ses émotions et le sale petit rat brun en avait profité pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa tablée. Ecœuré par l'ambiance bonne enfant qui régnait, l'aristocrate sang-pur qu'était Drago Malefoy tentait tant bien que mal de se nourrir. Heureusement pour le soulager un peu mais vraiment un tout petit peu, Blaise se trouvait en face de lui. Encadré par une Hermione Granger joyeuse et un Neville Londubat admiratif, le sorcier noir riait et plaisantait comme tout bon gryffondor. Quel traître ! pensa Drago, un rictus méprisant aux lèvres. Mais il devait bien admettre que Blaise était le plus Serpentard des Serpents qu'il ait rencontré. Sa capacité à s'adapter était vraiment digne de Salazar.

-« Savez-vous » s'éleva la voix de son petit-ami juste à côté de lui, « quel est le surnom de mon lapoupou d'amour ? » fit le brun en se collant à son bien-aimé.

Des regards étonnés se tournèrent vers le sauveur du monde magique.

-« On dit que l'amour rend bête mais là, on touche le fond » lui répondit Drago.

-« Lapou » minauda Harry en lui touchant la joue. Puis, il l'enlaça de ses deux bras. « Allez, savez-vous quel est le surnom de mon lapoupou d'amour ? »

-« Lapoupou d'amour » tenta hésitant Ron à ses côtés.

-« Non » dit le brun en frottant son nez sur le bras du blond « ça, c'est UN de ses surnoms mais son vrai surnom d'amouuuuuuuuuuuurrrr ? » demanda le brun, un sourire niais et coquin aux lèvres.

Drago eut un soubresaut.

-« Ça va Dray ? » demanda Blaise, légèrement inquiet.

-« Allez Blaisou, trouve ! » Drago eut un autre soubresaut mais Blaise était trop occupé pour le voir.

-« Tu aimes les surnoms, Harry » fit le black en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas les surnoms.

-« Ben oui » continua Harry, innocemment. Ici, tout le monde a des surnoms, c'est une des marques de fabrique des Gryffondors. » Il désigna au fur et à mesure les personnes qu'il cita. « Il y Ginny, Ron, Herme, Nev, Sea, D, Ry » termina-t-il en se pointant du doigt. « Et forcément, vous avez des surnoms. »

Les deux Serpentards écarquillèrent les yeux. Drago eut à nouveau des soubresauts. Les profondeurs de son estomac demandaient à sortir.

-« Heu… Mal… Drago, tu vas bien ? » demanda, inquiète, Hermione.

-« J'ai envie de vomir » répliqua le blond.

Mais l'agonie de son petit-ami le laissa de marbre et Harry poursuivit.

-« Il y a Blaisou, Pansou, Vinvin, Gégé et toi, mon Loukoum d'amour. »

-« Beurk » émit Drago dans un soubresaut. Il se plaqua les mains devant la bouche, se leva et courut à toute vitesse.

-« Il n'est pas du matin » se contenta d'expliquer Harry dans un léger mouvement de tête avant de poursuivre son repas. _La vengeance est décidément un plat qui se mange froid, Malefoy. Et l'intoxication alimentaire peut aussi être une mort accidentelle._

OOOooo Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime oooOOO

Harry fut très déçu de voir revenir l'héritier des Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur. Droit comme un i, la tête relevée, la moue méprisante, le regard hautain, la démarche assurée, Malefoy était… Malefoy, et il était toujours vivant. En le regardant s'approcher, Harry se demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer chez le blond. Non, pas qu'il était attiré par lui, bien sûr que non. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans cet être insupportable qui devait bien plaire. Pas que Drago lui plaisait, non, évidemment que non mais il devait bien l'avouer, Malefoy était un bel homme.

Appuyé contre le mur nonchalamment, Harry regardait son « amant » venir à lui. Il fit un petit sourire en penchant la tête et Drago qui marchait en le fixant lui répondit par un regard doux et son rictus se fit moins dur. Devant cette scène qu'il jugea surréaliste, les convictions de Blaise s'ébranlèrent. Et si Potter et Drago avaient vraiment une relation amoureuse ? Impossible se dit-il. Incertain, il regarda la seule personne pouvant le soutenir de l'assemblée, Hermione Granger. Mais elle aussi était perdue. Elle secouait la tête d'incompréhension. Elle avait dû se poser elle aussi la même question que lui. Ébranlés dans leur conviction, ils reportèrent leur attention sur le couple qui maintenant faisait siffler tout le monde.

Drago s'était posté devant Harry, un bras au-dessus de la tête du brun et tout en lui caressant la joue de son nez, son autre main se glissait sous la robe du rouge et or. Bientôt leurs bouches se touchèrent, humectant leurs lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent. Drago poursuivit ses caresses et remonta le long du lobe de l'oreille d'Harry :

-« C'est parce que je suis parfait. » murmura-t-il pour ce dernier.

-« Quoi ? » fit timidement le sauveur qui se laissait déjà aller au désir sous les caresses du blond.

Alors le vert et argent les deux bras au-dessus de son amant se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui, l'obligeant à passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il s'approcha encore un peu, glissa une de ces jambes entre celles d'Harry.

-« La question que tu te posais tout à l'heure en me regardant. La réponse est parce que je suis parfait » fit-il en léchant les lèvres de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser. Ils auraient pu approfondir ce baiser, si un toussotement bruyant ne s'était pas fait entendre. Sursautant, croyant qu'il s'agissait du professeur Rogue qu'ils attendaient « sagement » devant sa salle, ils furent surpris de voir la directrice des Gryffonfors, le professeur McGonagall.

-« Professeur » dit un Harry rouge comme une tomate en repoussant un Drago déçu lui-même ne sachant par quoi.

-« Messieurs Potter et Malefoy, venez avec moi. Les autres » poursuivit-elle en se retournant « vous pouvez partir. Il n'y a pas de cours de potion, aujourd'hui. »

-« Quoi » hurla presque Blaise. « Pas de cours ! Professeur, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers l'enseignante. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Hermione, plus affolée que jamais.

-« Professeur McGonagall, un nouvel ennemi menace la paix et la tranquillité de notre monde ? »

-« Je n'irai pas jusque là, Miss Granger mais c'est assez inquiétant. »

-« Est-ce grave ? » questionna Blaise.

-« Je ne sais pas, Mr. Zabini. Je n'ai jamais vu ça avant » informa l'adulte dont la voix faiblissait de plus en plus.

-« Y a pas mort d'hommes, les fayots. Alors retournons dans nos maisons. » Aussi sûr de lui que la pierre est solide, Ron venait de donner son avis. Un avis qui lui valut des regards foudroyants de Drago, Blaise et Hermione.

-« Quoi » fit-il pour se défendre « c'est vrai, non ? »

Harry se serait bien mis à rire mais le professeur toujours vêtue d'une robe verte partait. Ayant reçu l'ordre de la suivre, Drago et Harry s'exécutèrent. Elle les conduisit dans un silence pesant jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Mais, juste avant de traverser la porte, elle posa un regard désolé sur Drago avant de lui dire que, dans toute sa carrière, elle n'avait jamais vu ça.

Drago entra le premier. Les rideaux du lit du fond à gauche étaient tirés. La pièce était calme.

-« Albus, les voici » tonna le professeur de métamorphose.

Sortant derrière l'étole blanche, le professeur de son regard tendre leur fit signe d'approcher. Drago n'était pas lâche mais il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les choses. Harry, qui était sur ses talons, glissa sa main dans la sienne et l'incita à avancer.

-« N'ayez pas peur » les rassura le directeur de Poudlard « ce n'est rien de grave. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter » fit-il en regardant Minerva McGonagall. « Pompom vient encore de me le réaffirmer. »

-« Peut-être Albus mais je n'ai jamais vu ça. »

Rassurés, les deux garçons avancèrent, passèrent le rideau et se figèrent.

-« C'est vraiment trop étrange » fit la directrice des rouge et or. « Je le croyais invisible. »

-« Je ne suis que légèrement fatigué, Minerva. Arrêtez de me traiter comme si j'étais mort. »

-« Mais vous êtes allongé dans un lit à l'infirmerie, Séverus, pâle comme un linge. »

-« Je manque juste de sommeil, dès demain… » protestait le potioniste soigneusement emmitouflé sous les draps.

-« Certainement pas » gronda l'infirmière qui s'approchait. « Vous n'êtes pas que fatigué, vous êtes surmené, stressé et désorienté. »

-« On se demande bien pourquoi ? » ironisa le malade.

-« Vous qui avez surmonté tant d'obstacles dans votre vie, laisser tomber maintenant » fit, déçue, sa collègue.

-« Je ne suis pas mort, Minerva, combien de fois devrais-je vous le dire ? »

-« Je ne peux le supporter. Vous qui êtes si fort, si solide, si déterminé. »

-« Je suis juste légèrement fatigué » s'énervait Sévèrus Rogue.

-« Enfin, Sévèrus, c'est grave ! » s'énerva Minerva McGonagall à son tour. « Vous êtes Sévèrus Rogue, la terreur des cachots. C'est intolérable d'être malade. Ressaisissez-vous, Sévèrus, ressaisissez-vous et vite ! » exigea la métamorphe avant de repartir dans un froissement de robe roguien.

-« Ne lui en voulez pas, Sévèrus, c'est dur pour nous tous de vous voir coucher là » intervint Pomfresh, en mélangeant deux liquides dans un verre. « Faites vite vos adieux à ces deux garçons pour que nous puissions commencer le traitement. »

Au mot adieu, Drago se précipita sur son parrain.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda le blond, inquiet.

-« Trop de bonnes nouvelles en très peu de temps » expliqua l'adulte ironique.

-« Parrain, je suis désolé. Je n'aurai pas dû, avec Potter, je veux dire. »

Loin derrière, amusé plus que bouleversé par cette scène, le cœur d'Harry sautillait de joie. Que ce soit vrai ou pas, Drago craquait. Il allait enfin dire la vérité à son petit parrain chéri, malade de savoir que son filleul adoré sortait avec le merveilleux Harry Potter qui en plus attendait un bébé. La victoire était à lui. Ce n'était que justice de toute façon, c'était Malefoy qui était en tord, comme d'habitude.

-« Voyons, Drago » intervint le directeur de l'école, posant une main sur le dos du jeune homme « comment une aussi belle histoire d'amour que la tienne n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu. »

_Et merde le vieux, pourquoi t'as pas fermé ta grande bouche ! Malefoy ne change pas d'avis, dénonce-toi. Va-y, blondinette, crache le morceau._

-« Et puis ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est celle de Sévèrus qui a, depuis des années, négligé de donner du repos à son corps. »

-« Mais bien sûr » rouspéta le malade. « C'est ma faute »

-« Qu'importe à qui la faute, il faut prendre ce médicament, maintenant. »

-« Qu'est-ce ? » demanda Drago méfiant.

-« Une potion de sommeil. Il faut que Sévèrus dorme profondément pendant quelques jours. »

Soulagé, Drago libéra son parrain, non sans l'avoir embrassé avant. Il s'éloignait pour que l'infirmière eut le champ libre d'administrer son remède au patient mais elle ne fit rien. Le blond la regarda, elle regardait Harry.

-« Et bien et vous, Mr. Potter ! Vous ne dites pas au revoir ? »

Harry écarquilla les yeux, c'était pas à ça qu'elle pensait, non ?

Saisissant les mains de son bien-aimé, Drago le tira jusqu'au lit.

-« Ne sois pas si timide, mon cœur, fais un bisou à oncle Sev. »

OOOooo Mais puisque je vous dis qu'on s'aime oooOOO

Lorsqu'il récupéra ses esprits, Harry se trouvait dans les couloirs déserts de l'école, marchant silencieusement au côté d'un Drago Malefoy, imperturbable et fidèle à lui-même. Surpris, il vacilla et s'adossa au mur. Qu'avait-il fait ? Lui-même ne s'en rappelait plus. L'avait-il fait ? Il leva les yeux sur son compagnon. Ce dernier le regardait dédaigneux pensant sans doute que les gryffondors étaient des animaux extrêmement bizarres. Le brun se demanda s'il devait lui demander ce qui s'était passé mais, rapidement, il se rendit compte que cela aurait été déplacé d'ailleurs…

Il se redressa et regarda plus attentivement son camarade. C'était imperceptible mais il le fit quand même, au-delà du masque d'impartialité, au-delà du mépris, de l'arrogance et de la supériorité, il vit de la peine.

Ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse jusqu'au cachot. A cette heure, tous les élèves étaient en cours et les rares qui ne l'étaient pas devaient être à la bibliothèque ou dans leur salle commune. Les couloirs restèrent désespérément vides tout au long du trajet.

-« Vas-tu me suivre encore pendant longtemps, Potter ? » demanda Malefoy devant l'entrée de sa maison. « Il n'y a personne à amuser pour l'instant, rentre dans ta tour. »

-« Serpentarus victoris » prononça le rouge et or sous le regard stupéfait du blond.

-« Comment tu sais ? » lui demanda, malgré tout irrité, son camarade.

-« Ça fait un moment que je traîne dans les parages, Drago. Et vous n'êtes pas très discrets. » expliqua-t-il.

-« Tu n'es pas le bienvenu, Potter, dégage » lui lança le Serpentard sans ménagement avant de pénétrer dans son antre sans se préoccuper du lion. Il n'y avait personne, c'était tant mieux, il ne voulait voir personne. L'unique descendant de Malefoy se sentait soudainement las, comme si une masse biscornue se trouvait sur sa poitrine. Il monta directement dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit.

-« C'est cool d'avoir sa propre chambre ? »

L'aristocrate sursauta, se redressa et fusilla du regard l'intrus.

-« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

-« Je m'invite » fit le brun en se précipitant à son tour sur le lit.

-« Attend Potter, on n'est pas amis alors vire ton cul de mon lit et de mes cachots. »

Harry fit un sourire timide.

-« C'est pas facile de voir le dernier lien qui vous reste avec vos parents disparaître. »

-« J'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi, Potter. Dégage. »

Harry se mit sur le dos et replia ses bras derrière sa tête.

-« Si je suis pas ici avec toi à faire semblant d'avoir une relation amoureuse intense et passionnée, tu devras expliquer pourquoi » fit-il doucement, amusé.

-« J'ai pas le temps, Potter, pour tes enfantillages. Vire de là. Je ne te raccompagne pas, tu connais la sortie » menaça le blond, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-« Pomfresh va bien prendre soin de lui. Il sera sur pied dans très peu de temps. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Drago se tendit. _De quoi cette sous-merde de Potter se mêlait-il ? Il n'avait pas à avoir cette conversation avec lui. Il n'était rien pour lui. Rien._

-« Sors. » C'était clairement audible, sa voix avait vacillé, trahissant son désarroi. Il était au bord des larmes. « Laisse-moi seul Potter, s'il te plaît. » Ces dernier mots lui coûtaient bien plus qu'il ne pouvait se l'imaginer mais il avait vraiment besoin que l'autre sente sa sincérité et qu'il s'en aille.

Harry se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

-« Les amis partagent souvent les joies mais seule la famille partage vraiment les peines.»

La famille, il n'en avait pas. Potter ne connaissait rien, ne comprenait rien. Il devait partir, ce n'était pas avec lui qu'il devait avoir cette conversation, d'ailleurs cette conversation ne devait même pas avoir lieu. Si l'autre n'était pas là, il se serait endormi et à son réveil, il aurait fait comme si de rien était. C'était comme ça qu'il devait faire. Alors pourquoi ne protestait-il pas ?

-« Une famille, ce n'est pas que des liens du sang, c'est surtout et avant tout des liens du cœur. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, Drago, maintenant, je suis de ta famille. »

_Qui de plus compétent pour te consoler Drago qu'un orphelin qui a tout perdu._

Harry lui tendit la main. Tiré par un fil invisible, Drago grimpa sur le lit, saisit la main tendue du brun et se lova contre lui, pleurant son chagrin.

-« J'ai vu ta tristesse, Drago, j'ai vu ta peine. Elle ressemble à la mienne. Je te comprends. Pleure. »

Harry serra le blond dans ses bras, les larmes de ce dernier redoublèrent en intensité et, plus il pleurait et plus Harry l'enlaçait, le caressait, le berçait.

Lui n'avait pas eu cette chance, il avait dû affronter tout ça seul mais il pouvait offrir son aide à quelqu'un, non à un être cher : Drago Lucius Malefoy. Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'au fond de lui, il y croyait.

Evacuant son chagrin comme cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, Drago s'abandonnait totalement dans les bras de quelqu'un, non dans ceux d'un être cher : Harry James Potter. Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'au fond de lui, il y croyait aussi.

_« Drago, Harry » avait dit Sévèrus « mes enfants, nous formons désormais une famille, unie dans l'AMOUR et l'adversité. Contre les complots et les infidèles, nous ne formerons qu'un. »_

A suivre…

* * *

Bien voila, ce chapitre est fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Si vous avez aimez surtout dites-le!

Je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, c'est peut-être pas sûr, mais il y a un petit quelque chose entre Blaise et Hermione, alors, j'en fais quoi? Je les fais vivre une grande histoire d'amour ou rien?

Et le surnom vainqueur du sondage est ... Loukoum d'amour. Merci à tous ceux qui on répondu.

BONNES FETES DE FIN D'ANNEE.

Olidée


End file.
